White roses, book 1 in Vampire roses series
by Ulrich rose
Summary: I really don't want to spoil the book. so just read it


_Blood+Vampires (White rose)_

Ulrich MizoreTsukune Karin

Kenta Black star

Moka

Kogane Aelita

Chapter 1: Welcome new kids

"Um, where is my classroom at?" "I think I'm lost." said the new kid as he walk down the hallway. " Do you have a copy of your schedule?" asked Karin as she meet the new kid. As the kid pulled out his schedule, Karin notice a mark on his arm. " Waite, are you Ulrich?" "The kid that is gothic and has that cool bike?" asked Karin as she walked Ulrich around the building. " Yes, and you are?" he asked as he looked around the hall. "Oh sorry; My name is Karin Maaka." she said as they rounded a corner. " Waite, me and you have the same classes?!" she yelled as she looked over his schedule again. Then out of nowhere, Ulrich's sister, Aelita showed up. " Sorry, I thought that was my class!" yelled Aelita as she walked into Ulrich. " What did you do this time, little sister?" asked Ulrich as he grabbed Aelita by the shoulder. " Oh, hi brother." said Aelita as she talked. "And hi Karin." she said as she shoke her hand. " How did you know my name?" asked Karin as she continued walking with them. "Oh, I heard a lot of people talking about you." she said. Then the tardy bell rang as they turn the last corner that lead to the classroom. "Karin, why are you late?" asked the teacher as they walked into class. "Sorry, I was helping the new kids find their classes." she said as they walked to their desk. " ok now will you all take out a sheet of paper and copy what is on the screen." said the teacher. Who was typing on the laptop that was in the front of the classroom. An hour and a half later, the bell rang signaling the end of first and second period. " we'll talk more at lunch." said Karin as she left for Art class.

"well, well, well. Is in it the new kid." said Sasuke who walked around Ulrich. "What do you want?" asked Ulrich as he kicked the soccer ball back and forth. " I'm jest saying hi!" shouted Sasuke as he kicked the ball away from Ulrich. " No you don't." said Ulrich as he cornered kicked the ball. Then the ball ricocheted off the wall, hit the ceiling, and landed in the goal. " End game." said Ulrich as he walked to go change back into his clothes. As he walked back to the changing room, everyone started clapping and cheering. " what is going on out there?!" shouted Ulrich as he walked back out with his bag. "ULRICH, ULRICH, ULRICH!!" shouted the class as he walked out. " Dude, Ulrich. They want you too play the best student in the whole sixth grade. Shadow!" said Sasuke as he padded him on the back. Then a loud popping noise entered the gym.

" so this is the new kid." said Shadow, who walked around him. "lets just get this started." said Ulrich who was cracking his knuckles. Ten minutes later the match was over and everyone was in shock. "No! How can I lose to the new kid!" said Shadow who was looking over the score. Then the bell rang and everyone was carrying Ulrich out of the gym. Shouting, Ulrich. " So I heard you beat Shadow in a game of soccer." said Karin as they ate lunch at their own table. " You should have been there Karin. He was so fast that everyone but me had lost track." said Sasuke as he patted Ulrich on the back. " hey can I sit here?" asked Shadow who was looking at Ulrich with blood red eyes that were full of rage and sadness. " Of course you can. Anyone can sit here." said Aelita who was finishing her soda. " ok lets just go to class and finish this day." said Ulrich as he throw everyone's trash into the trash with just a stomp of his foot. After the other two class, school ended and they walked to the front door of the school. " So you guys. Do you want to go to the mall on Friday?" asked Karin when they were outside of the building. " ok, I'll meet you in the book store." said Ulrich as he and Aelita grabbed their bikes. "So, how was your first day?" asked Ulrich as he pulled out the key to the house. "It was ok. But I just now notice that in every class Karin was in with us. She just keep staring at you with a glitter in her eyes. I think she might like you." said Aelita as they put their bikes in the backyard. Then after the other days went by. It was Friday. "So, what do you guys want to do at the mall?" asked Ulrich as they rode to the mall. "I don't know . How about two people team up and go do stuff together for a little bit. Then we get together to eat and see a movie." said Karin as she held on to Ulrich's waist. "So, Karin what do you want to do first?" asked Ulrich as he handed the cashier some money. "What are those for?" she asked as he took one out and put it in his pocket. "Don't tell anyone, but me and Aelita live by our selves. In a large house with about 20 or so rooms. And a lot of cash." said Ulrich as he handed a cell phone to Karin.

"So, what movie to you guys want to see?" asked Shadow as they came back to meet in the food court. " Karin!" someone yelled across the food court. " Ulrich, Sasuke can I hide behind you?" asked Karin as she hid behind them. "Who is that guy?" asked Ulrich as he came down the stairs. " His name is Kenta and the guys next to him are Neji and Sonic." said Sasuke as they walked over to them. "Ulrich, what are you doing with my girl?!" asked Kenta as he grabbed him by his collar. " I'm just hanging out with her. That's all." said Ulrich as he grabbed Kenta's arm. Then Kenta raised a fist and punched Ulrich in the face. " Ulrich!" yelled Karin as he fell to the ground. "Karin, your coming with us." said Kenta as he pulled her by her hair. "Take you hand off of HER!" yelled Ulrich as he charged right into Kenta's stomach. " Sonic, you hold her. Me and Neji will take it from here." said Kenta. Then Kenta kicked Ulrich in his side as Neji swift kicked him in the side of his face. "That's enough Ulrich. STOP!" yelled Karin as Ulrich was getting hurt badly. " I SAID TO LET HER GO!!!" howled Ulrich as he started a chain of kicks and punches. "Kenta, lets get out of here." said Sonic as he through Karin over a balcony and ran to help them up. " See Karin I tolled you … I'd …save … You." said Ulrich as he started to fall. Then Karin pulled out her cell phone and looked up the fastest way to Ulrich's house. " Were did you get that?" asked Shadow as he helped Sasuke grab Ulrich and carried him there. "Oh, Ulrich bought each of us one." said Karin as she lead the way to the house. " Ok, hold on for one minute." said Aelita as she walked to the front of the house. Then out of nowhere the front door opened with just a sound of Aelita's voice. " Ok, can you please tell us why you guys live in a large mansion. And how does Ulrich has so much money." asked Shadow as they left Ulrich on a bed. " Well we lost our parents when we were young and Ulrich took hold of the inheritance and help us get on our own." said Aelita as they sat down in the living room. An hour later, as everyone was watching a movie. Ulrich walked in on them and sat down by Karin. " Oh Ulrich your up and walking quickly." said Sasuke as he clapped hands with him. "Then here is your phones." said Ulrich as he tossed them to everyone . " Oh, shit. It's 10:30 at night. My mom is going to kill me!" said Karin as they got ready to leave. " Ok, Aelita, you stay here. I take them home." said Ulrich, as he grabbed his bike. " Alright I'll see you Monday, Shadow, Sasuke." said Ulrich and Karin as they dropped them off first. " Ulrich, thank you for helping me today." said Karin as they rode up a large hill. " Your welcome." said Ulrich as he paused at the top of the hill. " Karin, hold on to some thing!" yelled Ulrich as he jumped the bike on to a tree branch. " Wow, Ulrich. How are you doing this?!" said Karin as he peddled faster. Gaining more speed and momentum. " Karin, watch this!" said Ulrich as he jumped the bike over a large river. " Ulrich, I have a question for you!" shouted Karin as the wind was picking up speed as they were getting faster. "What?" asked Ulrich as he grinded a rail that lead to Karin's house. " Will you go out with me?!" asked Karin as they were nearing the house. " Ok. I've been waiting for you to ask me that all day long." said Ulrich as he stopped in front of the house. "ok, well by Ulrich." said Karin as she got off the bike.

" Wow. So this how they welcome us, the new kids." said Ulrich as he rode back to his house. " looks like this is going to be a good year." he said as he slipped turned on a corner turn.

Chapter 2 : Unforgettable decision

" So, what did you do the rest of the weekend?" asked Sasuke as they ate lunch that following Monday. " Not much. But I got me a new game system Sunday." said Shadow as he took a bite out of his pizza pocket. " Ulrich, what did you to the rest of the weekend?" asked Shadow. " Well I stopped by a metal and gears shop. And built this!" said Ulrich as he pulled out a large board. " Dude, Ulrich, can you show that to us?" asked Sasuke as everyone walked over to see what was going on at the table. " Follow me. If you want to see this." said Aelita as she lead the group of people outside. " Ok, everyone put your heads down for a second." said Ulrich as he hopped on the board. " ok everyone watch this!" said Ulrich as he came back around the building. Then Ulrich started to rise up. Behind the clouds. " Everyone clear a circle." said Aelita as she raised a thump up to him. Then as soon as there was a lot of space left for him. Ulrich dove straight down in to the empty space. " Karin, what are you doing hanging out with them? I though I told you not to be near them!" Yelled Kenta as he walked across the circle. " And I though I told you not to mess with her anymore." said Ulrich as he dove right next to him. Which created a large shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet. "Dude, Ulrich that was awesome!" said some to the people who where next to him when he landed. "ouch, Kenta let go. I'm not your girlfriend anymore." yelled Karin as Kenta started to drag her out of the crowed. " I'm tell you for the last time. Leave Karin alone!" shouted Ulrich as he punched him in his nose. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "we'll finish this after school. In the woods." said Kenta as he pointed to the woods. " What's the problem wit him?' asked Ulrich as they headed to class. " a couple of months ago I was dating him. But he became very protective. Not wanting me to hang out with anyone but him. So I dumped him but he can't get over it." said Karin as they started working on the assignment that was given. " Karin, Ulrich stop talking and get to work!" said the teacher as they were working. Later that afternoon, Ulrich was preparing for the fight that was going to happen in the woods. " Ulrich are you really going to fight him?" said Karin as they walked to the woods together. " Yes, now will you please hide behind that tree. This might get rough." said Ulrich as he cracked his fists. " lets get this over with." said Kenta as they started throwing punches. " Wow, so the new kid can even fight." said one of the girls that were watching the fight. " where did you go?" said Kenta as he looked for him. " I'm up here. Dumb ass." said Ulrich as he spun on a branch with a kick aimed right at Kenta's face. " How are you doing that?!" yelled Kenta as he started to run at Ulrich and throwing rocks as well. "It's called practice dips hit!" shouted Ulrich as he let go of the branch and landed right on Kenta's face. Which knocked him out cold. " That's my boyfriend." whispered Karin to the other girls as he Ulrich walked by them. " Man, I wish I had a hot, and sexy boyfriend." said one of the girls. "don't worry. I bet you will find one sooner or later, Kogane." said Karin as she patted her on the back. "I hope so." said Kogane. The next morning, there was an announcement. " Will Ulrich, Kenta, Karin, Sonic, Neji, Shadow, Sasuke. Please report to the principles' office." said the announcer. " Ulrich, what do you think will happen to us?" said Karin as they grabbed their backs and started walking to the office. " Ah you made it. Please take a seat." said the principle as he closed the door. " I've heard that you guys have cause a great amount of trouble the past week. That is why I have called you down there. It is time you guys leave this country." said the principle as he handed them each a passport. " Sir, I found her sneaking around the office." said one of the ladies that sit outside his office. " Oh, Kogane. I forgot about you. Here is your passport." said the principle. " Thank you." said Ulrich as he order them all to leave the office. "Did you guys see were we are moving to?!" said Kenta as he reopened his passport. " Yes, we're moving to Japan." said Ulrich as he walked backward down the hall. But as soon as they rounded the corner. They heard a loud sound coming from the main hall.

"Oh, my god!" said Kogane as they started to walk down the hallway. In the hallway was all of their friend that they had made toughing that week and also was all of the teachers and classmates that was in their grade level. " Ulrich, I'm leaving you in charge of them. Make sure they are all safe." said one of his teachers as he handed him some plane tickets. Then they all walked out of the doors of the school. Forever. " Ok, everyone head home and start packing. I'll meet you here in one hour." said Kenta as he shoke Ulrich's hand. " Thanks for now getting along with me." said Ulrich as he ran thought his house. " Ulrich, why are we going to Japan all of a sudden?" asked Aelita as they finished getting packed for the move. " I don't know. But we'll find out when we get there." said Ulrich as he locked the front door to the house for one last time. An hour later everyone was there at the front steppes of the school. " Ok, Ulrich. Why did you have us meet here?" said Neji as he started tapping his foot. " Here, catch." said Ulrich as he opened one of the bags that he had with him. " Wow, thanks Ulrich." said Shadow as they activated their extreme gear. "Ok, now lets ride." said Sasuke as he looked at his watch. "I think this is the most unforgettable decision that I have ever made in my life." whispered Ulrich to him self as they rode to the airport. Then after they reached the airport. They got though the gate and onto the plane that lead to the Japan. " Everyone wave good bye to the U.S." said Kogane as they all looked out the window.

Chapter 3 : New start

"Man, that was a long flight." said Sonic as they walked off the plane. "Dude, Japan looks cool so far." said Shadow as they walked outside the airport. Then as they walked to the street, several teenagers zoomed by them on extreme gear. " Hold on you guys." said the leader of the group. "Wait is that the new kids? And is that, Ulrich the extreme gear knight." said one of the other guys. " Ulrich, I challenge you to a race!" shouted the leader of the group as they turned around to meet him. " Ulrich, do you think you can beat them?" asked Karin as Ulrich pulled on his black gloves and grabbed his board. " Ok, were do you want to race to?" asked Ulrich as he jumped on his gear and throw on his glasses. " To the top of the hill and then around the old haunted house. Then when we get back here, we are to do one move to earn us extra points." said the leader. "Oh, just call me Cloud." he said as the race began. " You call your self the extreme gear knight. You're a sorry racer!" said Cloud as they rounded the old house. " I haven't even shown you my true SKILL!!" howled Ulrich as he grinded a building and jumped up into the air. "Cloud, even you can't do that." said one of Cloud's followers. "The winner is Ulrich Hopper." said the ref. as the race came to a end. " I see you tomorrow." said Cloud as he rode home. " Ok, does anyone know were the house is?" asked Kogane as they grabbed their stuff. " I think the house is over there." said Kenta as he pointed at a house in the far distance.

The next week later, everyone got ready for their fist day of school. "Man, I can't believe it took that long just to get our stuff over here." said Aelita as she locked the front door. "Welcome. You must be Ulrich and the others." said the assistant principle. " You guys will me in class 1-d." she said as she handed them a schedule. " Right now, they are in gym. Do you want to meet them now or later." she asked. " I say we meet them later." said Neji as he looked at a clock. Then a couple minutes later, everyone came rushing in to get to class. " Class we have 8 new classmates. Lets give them the traditional welcome." said the teacher as he checked their names off a list. " Now then will you each tell the class a little bit about yourself. Ulrich, how about you go first." he said as he pulled out a couple sheets of paper. " Hello my name is Ulrich Hopper. I'm 14 years old and I'm gothic. My favorite class is math is reading. My hobbies are building, creating swords, and a lot of other stuff I don't want to talk about right now." said Ulrich as he dug in his bag for something. "Ulrich, can you show us something that you have built?" asked the teacher. " Ok but we might want to go outside." said Ulrich as he pulled out two white objects. " Will you all step back a couple of feet. And Aelita you know what to do." He said as he unwrapped the objects. As soon as he unwrapped the objects, he started to slash at something. "Ok, now for the finale." said Ulrich as he rode his board up over the clouds. " Everyone inside the classroom!" said Karin as Ulrich jumped off the board. " Deathly slash!" shouted Ulrich as he spun the swords around him. Then the swords started to glow blue and white. But as soon as he landed, a loud sound entered the class followed by a large shockwave.

"Thank you for tell us a little about yourselves." said the teacher as Kenta sat down. " Tomorrow, everyone will you please bring back a signed paper from the job you have signed up for." he said as the bell rang for the end of the day. " I think I might like it here." said Kogane as she pulled out her laptop. "Now the only problem is finding a job for tomorrow." said Sasuke as he closed the door to the school. " Don't worry. We'll find one before tomorrow." said Ulrich as he pulled out a map.

Chapter 4 : The transformation/change

"Ok, were do you want to look first?" asked Ulrich as him, Karin, and Kenta went looking for a job. "How about there." said Karin as they walked by a restaurant named Julian. "Hello and welcome to Julian." said one of the waiters. "Were can we find the manager?" asked Ulrich as she walked away to get a tray of food. " He'll be in the back. Third door on the left." she said as she walked by with a tray of food. "Ok why do you want to work here?" asked the manager as they were filling out the paper work. " Well, I like working in restaurants, and we need a job so we can complete a class assignment tomorrow." said Ulrich as he turned in his application. " Ok, well. You all start tomorrow." said the manager as they got ready to leave.

"So did you guys find a job?" asked Kogane as they walked into the house. "We're working at Julian. Were are you guys working?" asked Ulrich. "Some of us are working at the movie theater, and some of us are working a moving company." said Shadow as he throw everyone a soda. " Hey, Ulrich. Can you come here for a minute?" asked Karin as she got up. "Ok, what is it?" asked Ulrich as they walked around outside. " My family is here. And they want to meet you. Like now." said Karin as she kicked up some dirt as she talked. "Ok well lets go." said Ulrich as he pulled on his shoes even harder. " Ok, ready, set, GO!!" yelled Karin as she started running. " So your family lives in the old house on the hill right?" said Ulrich as they rounded a corner. " Welcome, Ulrich." said Ren as they slipped turned around the last corner. " Hey, let go of me!" said Ulrich as he tried to kick his way out of Ren's grasp. "Karin, in the house now. Family meeting." said Henry as he walked outside for a second. " Ok father." said Karin as she walked forward. "Karin, does he know our secret?!" asked Calera as she walked forward with a slipper. " No, I hasn't seen my fangs yet." said Karin as she took off her shoes. "Well I think it may be a good idea to change him so he can protect her during the daytime. When we can not." said Anju as she untied the blindfold that was wrapped around Ulrich's head. "Ok, let me guess. You guys are vampires and Karin is a vampire that can walk around under the sun." said Ulrich as he rubbed his wrist. " Wow, he found all that out just by listening to our conversation." said Henry as she walked in with a bottle of chilled blood.

" Ok, so who is going to change him?" asked Ren as he took a sip of blood from his glass. " I will." said Anju as she took the last sip from her glass. " Ulrich this may hurt for a little bit. Ok." said Anju as she dug her fangs into his neck. Then right when Anju bit Ulrich's neck a strange light shone in on the whole family. " What is going on?" asked Karin as the light started to grow dimmer. " That light tells us if someone is almost a vampire." said Clara as the light started to faint. "Anju, you can stop. He's a vampire. Your killing him!" said Henry as Anju still handed let go of Ulrich's neck. "Ulrich, Ulrich are you ok?" asked Karin as Ulrich started to wake up from the lost of blood. " wow that felt weird." said Ulrich as he flipped up to his feet. "Ulrich we're leaving you in charge of protecting Karin when she is in trouble during the day." said Clara as the sun started to rise. " Now get ready for class or you'll be late." said Henry. " Ok, lets get back before anyone gets up." said Karin as the sun was getting higher in the sky.

"Ok class, please pass up a copy of you application." said the teacher as it neared the end of the day. " Have a great weekend." said the teacher as the bell rang for the end of the day. "come on you guys. We don't want to be late to work." said Ulrich as he tapped his foot impatiently. "sorry, I had to look for the paper." said Karin as she rushed out the door. Then they ran to Julian so they weren't late. " Ok, so that'll be one large pepperoni pizza and a large glass of Pepsi." said Karin as she wrote down the man's order. " Ulrich, I need one large pizza…" said Kenta as he placed the order on the counter, but the pizza was already there.

"Ok, Ulrich. You have to tell me. How did you do that?" asked Karin as they were now just taking their lunch break. " What do you mean? I just heard you getting the guys order." said Ulrich as he ate a piece of pizza. " You know what I mean!" whispered Karin as she pretended to float in the air. " Ok, we'll finish this conversation later." said Ulrich as he gave her a kiss on the check as his left to put the pan in the dishwasher. " Karin, you want some?" asked Ulrich as he opened a box of Hot Tamales. "Ok. I've never ate one of these." said Karin as she put some of them in a plastic bag. So she can eat some later on. " Thank you and come again!" said Kogane as they last customer left Julian. " Man, what a day!" said Kenta as he hung up his apron. " See you guys tomorrow." said the boss as he closed the restaurant for the day. "Ok, Ulrich. Now you must tell me. How were you able to ride you bike in midair." asked Karin as they walked though the park. " We'll to tell you the truth. I have powers." said Ulrich as they stopped in the middle of a court yard. " Show me." said Karin as she stud there tapping her foot. "Ok. But you may want to step back." said Ulrich as he withdrew and orb. " Light speed." said Ulrich as he squeezed the orb. Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye. "See." said Ulrich as he ran around Karin. "As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off." said Ulrich as he kicked a tree and sent it flying and then crashing into a big flame. " Karin, I must tell you. I'm in love with you." said Ulrich as he lifted her off her feet. " Well, I love you Ulrich. I liked you scene I first meet you." said Karin as she looked into his eyes. Then right when their lips meet. There was a large electrical shock, that came between them. " Ulrich, I think this is when I change into a mature vampire." said Karin as she fell from his arm's and started to let off intensive heat. " Karin, I'll find a place to keep you cool." said Ulrich as he grabbed Karin and headed back to the pathway. " Ulrich, I'm starting to feel cold!" said Karin as her shirt started to become icy and slick, and she started to get cold. " Karin, I'll help you get though this." said Ulrich as he jumped behind a large waterfall and the he took off his shirt so he could keep her warm. " Here, Karin. Take my neck into your mouth." said Ulrich as he leaned in closer to her so she could get a good bite. "Ulrich take you. And I love you!" said Karin as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

Chapter 5: The first battle

"Ulrich, dude can you hear me? I thing we might need the extreme treatment." said Sasuke as he shoke him by the shoulders. Then Shadow did something that got Ulrich up. " Ok, who kissed my girlfriend. I mean Karin!" asked Ulrich as he sat up fuming. " I told you it would work. You owe me 20 dollars." said Shadow as he laughed at Sasuke as he was getting his ass kicked. "No, you owe Karin 20 for kissing her without her permission." said Aelita and Kogane as they took the money from Shadow and they also kicked him in his no-noes. "Oh, Ulrich your wake." said Aelita as she now just saw him. " Ulrich, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know when to stop." said Karin as she hugged him tightly. "OW. That hurts!" said Ulrich as her hand went by his neck. "So the mark hasn't healed yet. How strange." said Anju as she walked out of the shadows of the kitchen. Then Karin started to cry because of what she had done. " Ok, you guys get ready for work. I don't want you to be late." said Ulrich as he got up to go talk to Karin. "Ulrich, you've been out for a week." said Kenta as he helped Ulrich up. "What?! I've been out for a week." said Ulrich as he suddenly got a burst of energy. " Karin. Where are you?" said Ulrich as he walked around the house. " Leave me alone." said Karin as Ulrich walked by her room. "Karin its not your fault that I lost so much blood. I just hate seeing you look sad." said Ulrich as he opened the door and sat next to her. "But I could have stopped. But I just couldn't stop. I nearly killed you!" said Karin as she started crying into his lap. " Silly girl. I just don't like seeing you sad. So just please just forget it, and lets go back to see your sister." said Ulrich as he stud up and offered his hand to help her up.

"Ok, now what are we going to do this week?" said the teacher as the class had nothing to do this week. " I say we go exploring." said Karin as the teacher picked on her. "Do you all think that sound like a good idea?" asked the teacher. "YES." said the class. "Ok, were do you want to go explore first class." asked the teacher as several hands went up. " I say we go and explore the forest near the school." said Kenta as he was picked first by the teacher. " I say we go and explore the old haunted house on the hill." said Cloud as he withdrew a map of the area. "So what do you think about those decisions." asked the teacher. "But you forgot to ask Ulrich." said Maki one of their newest friends. " I say we go and explore the old large factory near the edge of town." said Ulrich as he pointed to the place on the map. " OK. So it has been decided. We will go and explore the old factory and then we'll go visit Kenta's place next." said the teacher as he locked the classroom quietly. " So what do you think?" asked Ulrich as they arrived at the place. " I say we split into groups." said one of the classmates. "Ok. Ulrich, Karin, Aelita, Cloud, Shadow, Sasuke, and Kenta. Oh, and Kogane. You are group 1. Ulrich your group leader. Don't go to far from the factory." said the teacher as he appointed groups and their leaders. " Ulrich, why did you pick this dump." asked Sasuke as he picked up a crow bar and started to fight with Cloud. " I picked this place, because there is a secret area where you can enter this virtual world called Lyoko." said Ulrich as he did a helm breaker on their two crow bars. " I win." he said as he throw them aside. " Now lets go find that elevator." said Kenta and Kogane as they ran in opposite directions. An hour later, Kogane came back with the location of the elevator. " Wow, this place is high-tech." said Aelita as they walked around the room. " Why don't we start it up and see what happens." said Shadow. " But as soon as they touched the power button. A black cloud came out and surrounded them. " So there you are Ulrich and Aelita. I've been looking all over for you. But I didn't know you made it out of Lyoko and into the human world." said a mysterious voice. "Ulrich, who is he?" asked Karin as Ulrich and Aelita stepped forward. " His name is Xana, and he is here to kill us so he can escape Lyoko." said Aelita as she and Ulrich got ready for battle. "Oh your going to fight me this time." said Xana as he took on his human form. " Ulrich, were are you guys?" asked the teacher as they were fighting below him. " Wind shot!" yelled Ulrich as he charged up his guns. " Fire breath!" shouted Aelita as she helped make the attack even stronger. " You think thoughts weak attacks are going to effect me." said Xana as he punched Aelita and started to punch Ulrich a lot of times. " Aelita, I think its time we did the fusion!" howled Ulrich as he started to glow blue, white, and black. And Aelita started to glow white, pink, and yellow. "Now, Fusion of Brother and Sister." they both howled at the same time. Then a large cloud of dirt started to swirl around them. " What, Who are you?!" asked Xana as the smoke dispersed. " I'm the fusion of Ulrich and Aelita. My name is Alrich." they shouted as they drew the sword they had on their back. " Now die!" they yelled as they charged straight at him. " I will not lose." yelled Xana as he was sliced in half, but he exploded into a thing of smoke. "Ulrich, I think its about to begin." said Aelita as they walked out of the cloud and back to the surface along with everyone else. " I know. But none of us are even ready to fight them yet. I hope they don't show up for a long time." said Ulrich as the elevator door opened to the face of the teacher.

Chapter 6: bloody valentine

"Wow, the first semester went by fast." said Ulrich as he locked the door to the house. " Ulrich, do you know what day it is do day?" asked Karin as she wrapped her arm around his arm. " It's Valentines day. And also the end of the year for us." said Ulrich as he kissed her on the forehead. " Wow, you guys look great together." said Kogane and Maki as they rounded the last corner that lead to the park. " Thanks, so are any of you going to as anyone to the prom?" asked Karin as they neared the courtyard were the enciten happened some months ago. But something different was here. There was a large pool of blood that had filled the whole courtyard. "Oh my god what happened here?" yelled Maki as they stopped near the blood. "Here, walk across my back to the other side." said Ulrich as he throw his shirt to the other side and flowed in the blood. "Now hold on." said Ulrich as he started to kick slowly so he won't get any blood on the girls cloths. " Man, Karin your so lucky to have a hot boyfriend like Ulrich." said Maki as they now were past the middle of the pool. " Thanks, well he told me a couple of months ago that he was in love it me. And that is when we just clicked." said Karin as she told them the story of how they meet and how they began dating. " Wow. I can't believe he carried us across the blood and not a single drop of blood on our clothes." said Kogane as they got off his back. " There you go. Now will you please stop talking so I can catch my breath." said Ulrich as he took of his t-shirt. " Ulrich, were did you get this huge scar?" asked Karin as she felt his back. "Oh, I got that from a fight with a um dog when I was young." said Ulrich as he looked away. " I can't tell them it was a demon or they will freak-out about it." said Ulrich to him self. " Uh, Ulrich why is the pool of blood getting deeper." asked Maki as the color of the blood got darker. " Hold on for one minute." said Ulrich as he dove into the blood to check what was the problem. " AHHHHHHHHHH!" Howled Ulrich at the top of his lungs as two sharp wings sprung out of his shoulders. "Run, you guys. I don't know how long I can hold this!" said Ulrich as he hovered over the surface to the blood. Then a bright red light shown over him. " I will destroy you all!!!" yelled Ulrich as he spun around in a tight circle. That destroyed a circle of trees 10 miles wide. " Ulrich, you have to stop this. Your hurting people!" yelled Kogane as she wiped some blood off her leg. " No! It was your kind that killed my mother and father. The ones that left me and my sister alone with no one to help us or to protect us from the evils of this world!!" said Ulrich as his rage increased which led to the destruction to the park and the courtyard. " But we're here for you now. You don't have to face everything alone any more." said Karin as she ran and kissed him in the mouth which awoke him to the madness he had created in that short amount of time. " Karin, lets go. We might want to give Ulrich a bit of time to cool off." said Maki as she pulled Karin away from Ulrich. " Shit!! I thought I wouldn't do anything like this again." said Ulrich as he punched a tree. " Man, now I must find a way to say I'm sorry to them." said Ulrich as he started to wash off in the waterfall that was next to him. Later that day, Karin stopped by to see if Ulrich was ready for the Prom. " Ulrich, are you here?" asked Karin as she lifted the bushes out of her way so she can see if Ulrich was ok. " OH, shit that hurt." said Ulrich off in the distance. " There he is." said Karin as she ran to see what is wrong with him. " Hi, Karin. I'm sorry for what happened earlier." said Ulrich as he pulled on his shirt and throw on his gloves. " So, what were you doing before I got here." asked Karin as she looked at the sky. " Oh, I was pulling out some pieces of metal that were lodged inside my arm, leg, and back." said Ulrich as he pulled on his pants. " Let me see you back." said Karin as Ulrich walked out of the bushes all dressed for the Prom. " What! The scar on your back is gone." said Karin as she rubbed his back. "Ok, well lets just go." said Ulrich as he looked at the sky for the time.

"This song is dedicated to the hottest couple at the Prom; Ulrich and Karin." said Sasuke as he put on a CD that was handpicked by him. "wow, I can't we won the king and queen contest, and the best couples one too." said Karin as they danced during the song. " Looks like Kogane, Aelita, and Maki have gotten dates just now." said Ulrich as he spun her around. "I'm happy for them." said Karin as the song changed. "Well this turned out to be the bloodiest valentine days ever." said Ulrich as he looked at the moon, which was a blood red color. "Yep. Now lets keep dancing." said Ulrich as the music went up tempo. " This was the best year of my life." said Karin as Ulrich tipped her back. "So far." correct Ulrich as the kissed her on the neck.

Chapter 7: Search for the Blood luster

" Ok, now this is how you spent your summer vacation." said Cloud as he jumped into a pool. " You said it." yelled Shadow as he did a cannon ball. "So, anything else you guys want to do?" asked Ulrich as he dove to the bottom of the pool. "Ulrich, can you stop doing that. I makes me feel weird." said Sasuke as Ulrich swam at the bottom of the pool, for several minutes. " Ok, I have an idea. Lets go to the mall. And we can go buy stuff." said Neji as he sat near the edge of the pool. " Ok. Lets go take a shower, then we can go to the mall." said Ulrich as he rose from the bottom of the pool. A half and hour later. They were ready to leave for the pool. Then they arrived at the mall. " So, were do you guys want to go to first?" said Ulrich as he turned around and they had ran off to different stores. "Fine. I'll go to Hot Topic." said Ulrich as he put in his headphones on, and turned on his Ipod. "Ok, so you'll have 3 bottles of black hair dye, 2 pairs of black gloves, and a couple of necklaces, and chains. So that it'll be 40 dollars." said the cashier as Ulrich brought everything he was buying to the resister. "Would you like to be come on of our member?" asked the cashier. " Ok, sign me up." said Ulrich as he left the store. But as soon as Ulrich walked outside the store. He hear people running and screaming. Saying that there is a vampire and a werewolf fighting in the food court. " Ren, I though you said that you wouldn't get in the way." said Ulrich as he pulled him away from the werewolf. " But your not one of us. I'm suppose to protect Karin. No one else." said Ren as he looked Ulrich directly in the eyes. " Well, I'm here so you can take a break." said Ulrich as he touched his shoulder. But as soon as Ren tried to leave. Several vampires broke though the glass window that was hanging over the center of the food court. " Shit. Its the council. Here to pick me up for reveling my identity. And their here to pick you and Karin up for examinations." said Ren as he slammed his hand on a cement column. " Ren, lets sneak out the back door. They won't find us their." said Ulrich he tipped toed out the backdoor. An hour later.

" They won't find us. Yeah right." said Ren as he sat in a chair for several minutes. " Well, we would have made it. But you just had to hit the door on the way out." said Ulrich as he stud up staring at him. " Will you two calm down. I think they their coming." said Karin as the room started to get brighter. " Ren Maaka, we're letting you off with a warning. Don't let it happen again." said one of the council members. " Now will you two follow me." he said as he lead the way down a dark hallway. " So, you are Karin and Ulrich. Two vampires that can walk toughing the day." said the head council man. " Yes. Now why have you called us here?" asked Ulrich. "Well, right now we are having a problem with some vampires. They are having a blood lust." said the council. " Well what do you want us to do about it." asked Karin as she untied the rope that was around them. " We want you two to stop and destroy each one of them. So our secret won't be found out." said the council member that lead them to the door. " Will you accept the mission?" asked the head council men. " We accept!" said Ulrich and Karin as they stud up to sign the blood oath.

" Ok, so how do we find the vampires?" asked Karin as they sat on the train ride back. " Well, I think we look for the largest amount of blood that we can find. Because were ever blood is their there." said Ulrich as he looked a small book. " Well, I think we already killed about 3 or 4 of them. You know, from the accident." said Karin as she pointed at her back. " Ok, I say we head back to the base and get some weapons. We can't kill them with just our hands." said Ulrich as he continued to read the small book. "Next stop, Old Tokyo." said the driver as he slowed down the train. " Ok, here is our stop." said Karin as they looked at the screen. "Ulrich, Karin. Here is your stuff." said Sonic as he stud there in front of the door with their stuff. " How did you know that we were going to stop by?" asked Ulrich as they walked to the nearest café. " So, who told you?" asked Karin as she ate her salad. " Your brother, Ren, told us." said Sonic as he offered Ulrich some pie. " Ok, well. Can you tell him thanks for us." said Ulrich as he paid for the bill. " Ok, just come back in one piece. And don't worry, I'll come up with an excuse for you. While your away from school." said Sonic as he walked with them to the train station. " Alright, now we have some time alone and to find those vampires." said Ulrich as they sat on the train. "Ok. Wake me up when we get to our stop." said Karin as she fell asleep.

" Karin, honey. Wake up. We're at our stop." said Ulrich as he kissed her on the lips. " Ok, lets get this search started." said Karin as they walked off the train.

Chapter 8: Vampire's rage

"Ok, so there is the factory." said Ulrich as they walked around the town. "Lets go. But do it quietly." said Karin. " Wow, I can't believe that fight left such a huge mark on this place." said Ulrich as they jumped over a large crack that had formed on the ground. " Quiet, I hear someone talking." said Karin as she started to crawl on the floor. " I heard that Karin and Ulrich are out searching for us." said one of the vampires. " I know and there are just 2 of us left. The others died of over dose of blood or other vampires killed them." said the other vampire. " We, know that you're here. So you can stop hiding." they said as they broke the stairs. " Karin, what ever you don't look down." said Ulrich as he held on to a ledge and onto Karin's hand.

" Karin, I'm going to swing you over to the chain that is floating in the middle of the factory. " Ok, now throw me!" said Karin as she started to swing back and forth. " Ok, now lets destroy those loser vampires." said Ulrich as he let go of the ledge and landed on his feet. " You guys think you can defeat us? The legendary speed vampires." said the leader as he walked up to them. " Yes. Plus your speed is like walking to me." said Ulrich as he tied his shoes. " Well that this. Speed boost." said the vampires as they started to run in place. " We'll show them." said Karin as they started to run after them. " What a bunch of slow pokes. We can easily take them on." one of them said. " That's what you think." said Ulrich as he came running around them and jumping over a hole while going backwards. " Enough of this little contest. Lets begin the main event." they said as they stopped running and started clashing head to head. " Red blood slash." yelled one of them as he dove straight down on Karin. "No, Karin. You'll pay for that." said Ulrich as his eyes flashed a deep blue color. "Vampires Rage!!" yelled Ulrich and Karin as they both jumped into the air and released some anger that they had held inside.

" What are they?" asked the leader as they tried to out run their attacks. " I don't know. But I think we are going to die." said the other guy as his arm was sliced off. " We will destroy YOU!!!" said Karin as she dove straight though them at high speeds. " Rage release." said Ulrich as he started to speed at light speed. "No!! How could we be destroyed by them." they said as the attack ripped them into shreds. " Wow, what is Vampires rage?" asked Karin as she sat down with her wings still out. " I think it is a mode we enter when ether on of us are in trouble, or we get really pissed and go into a fury of attacks." said Ulrich as looked to see if his wings were sinking back in. " Well, lets go. I think our job is done." said Karin as she rose from the floor. "Lets get home." he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Chapter 9: The problem between them.

"Wow. That mission really wore me out." said Karin as they walked back into the house. " I think you may want to take a nap. You haven't gotten any sleep lately." said Ulrich as he carried her to her room. " Ulrich, can you give me one more kiss before I fall asleep?" asked Karin as Ulrich put her on the bed. "Ok, but after this. You go to sleep." said Ulrich as he sat on her bed to kiss her. "Ulrich, I'm about to have another nose bleed." said Karin as she cupped her nose. " Karin, quick bite my neck. No one is here." said Ulrich as he bent even closer to her. " Ulrich, I'm sorry for using you so many times." said Karin as she bite into his neck. "Ulrich, wake up." said Henry as he dumped some ice cold water on his face. " What was that for?!" said Ulrich as he sate up. "Quite, My mother, Elda is awake. If you want to live. You will keep quiet, and follow us." said Anju as she held Ulrich's hand and lead him down the hall. " Wow, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." said Elda as she hugged her granddaughter. " Where is the human?" said Elda as she sniffed the air. Looking for the smell. " So, there is the human. Time for a little meal." said Elda as she jumped on Ulrich and bite into his neck and started to drain his blood. " Grandma, stop. Your killing him!" shouted Karin as she pulled on her. Trying to stop Elda from killing Ulrich. " He is my boyfriend." said Karin as Ulrich's eyes went black. " I thought I told you not to make another vampire." said Elda as Ulrich started to regain consciousness. But then Elda hit him in the head with knocked him out again. " Have you told her what will happen when she marries him? Or have you been keeping it a secret from her." said Elda, as Ulrich started to open his eyes. " No more hitting me!" said Ulrich as his eyes flashed a deep red color. " Now this is interesting. Boy, when were you changed into a vampire, and what shape was the moon?" asked Elda as she grabbed him by his neck. " It was December 12, 2006. And the moon was a full moon but it was a red color." said Ulrich as he broke Elda's hand by just grabbing it and then he sat down in a chair. " That kid is in the kid of legends. Those two were chosen to be together by fate." said Elda as she fixed her hand. "What is going to happen to them?" asked Henry as he closed the door on Ulrich. " So, what did you hear." asked Ren and Anju as they walked in to see what he heard. " Well, Elda doesn't like me that much. And she thinks that I'm some kid from some ancient legend." said Ulrich as he finished his water. " Well, I think it has to do with the fact that you had powers even before you were turned." said Anju as she grabbed his water and showed what was happening to it. " Fine, I'll get along with the brat. But I must talk to them alone." said Elda as they walked out of the room, as she looked at Henry. " Karin, you may come in now." said Clara as Ren went and opened the other door. " Ok, Ulrich. How much do you love Karin?" asked Elda as she locked the door as they entered. " I love her so much that I would fight to the death to protect her." said Ulrich as he pulled on his hood. " Karin, how much do you love him?" asked Elda as she walked over to them. " I love him so much that I would do anything to protect him." said Karin as she tighten her grip on Ulrich's hand. " Well, we're about to test that. By training to us Soul response." She said as she handed each of them a weapon. " I get a scythe." said Karin as she swung her weapon around. " And I get two hand guns." said Ulrich as he started shooting things all over the room.

" Ok, now. I want you two to charge up you wavelengths." said Elda as she gave them a demonstration. " Uh, ok." they said as they copied what Elda did. " Ok, now, Ulrich reach out and try to touch Karin's wavelength." She said as their wavelengths started to show. " I'll try." said Ulrich as he pushed his wavelength to Karin. " Ouch!! Watch what your doing!!" said Elda, as a spark hit her foot as the wavelengths meet. Then as soon as the wavelengths mixed, blue and black flames started to surround them. "Stop! Your going to burn down the house." shouted Elda as the flames started to engulf them. "Soul response complete. Yin and Yang flames!" howled Ulrich and Karin as the flames started to shrink, then go into them. " Wow, I can't believe you mastered that technique that quickly. You really are destined to be together. You were chosen by the gods to help protect this world, along with the help of your friends and family." said Elda as she placed a mark on Ulrich's arm and one on Karin's neck. "So, how did it go?" asked Henry as they walked out of the door. " It was ok, but I'm a bit tired." said Karin as they sat down in a chair to catch their breath. " Well you can sleep here for tonight." said Clara as she led them do a dark hallway.

The next morning Ulrich and Karin awoke with a startle. " Man, what a weird dream." said Ulrich as he cleared his head. " I know what the problem is between us." said Karin as she looked at her neck at the mark that was placed there. " What is the problem?" asked Ulrich as he put on his rings and gloves. " You and I were foretold in an ancient legend. That we would be the only two who could save the world from the end of the world, but one of us has to die so we can save the world." said Karin as she looked at her feet as she put on her shoes. " How do you know this?" asked Ulrich as they got ready to leave. " Anju told me before I went to sleep." she said as they closed the door and rushed back to town. " Well, it looks like we'll have to find a way to change that." said Ulrich as they got closer to town.

Chapter 10: The white and black blood?

"Don't worry we'll explain everything." said Ulrich as he covered his head as Aelita and Kogane started to hit him. Then he and Karin explained what had happened and were they were the last two days. "Ok, now that we know what is going on. Can we please get back to what we were discussing." said Shadow as he jumped in the way of them. " Ok, we just got some info on what cased the courtyard to be full of blood." said Maki as she got them up to speed with what they had learned so far. " There have been the same incident all over the world." said Sasuke as he pulled up several headlines. " Think that the next one will happen in a church near the end of town. You know the one that looks gothic and has worn down paint." said Aelita as she pulled up a picture of the church. " Well lets just go." said Ulrich as he headed to the front door. "Ulrich, wait. We have a drawing of the guy that may be causing this." said Kogane as she pulled out a sketch of a person with blue hair and had a large black sword with a mouth on it. " Ahhhh! I know that person." said Ulrich as he fell down after looking at the picture. " You know this person?!" yelled Karin as she pointed at the picture. " I'll tell you more as we travel down to the church." said Ulrich as he grabbed his board and started to leave for the church.

"So Ulrich, who is that guy from the picture?" asked Karin as she got up with him. "His name is Chrona. He holds the weapon Ragnarok. But Ragnarok is inside Chrona. And his blood is black just like mine. But a lot stronger." said Ulrich as he cut Karin to show her the color of his blood. "But why did you fall when you looked at the picture." she asked as they turned. " Well, I've fought him ounce but I lost to him." said Ulrich as he stopped a couple feet away from the church. " Now keep quiet. I don't think he knows we're here." said Kenta as he jumped off his board. Then they all walked up to the church and opened the doors. " What the hell happened here?!" yelled Sonic as they saw a bunch of floating blue orbs with tails. " Chrona killed them." said Ulrich as they heard a loud scream come from right in front of them. "Chrona, we have some more people here." said Ragnarok as he swallowed all of the souls that were floating around the room. "Chrona, take care of them. But be careful there are some strong ones in this group." said a mysterious voice. " Ok, Screech Response." said Chrona as she held Ragnarok straight at them. Then they both let out a high pitched yell. "Guys keep up you guard!" yelled Ulrich as they jumped out of the way of Chrona's attack. " Shit!! We're against the doors." said Sonic as they were hit by a large shockwave. " Try to open the door!" shouted Kogane as the screech got louder. " Those doors open inward right?" said Chrona as he ran forward and did a downward Helm breaker. " No!! I wouldn't allow you to hurt them anymore!!!" howled Ulrich as he stared to glow black and white. " Medusa, what am I going to do?" asked Chrona as she looked at the ceiling, and dodged Ulrich's attacks. " Just keep attacking for a little longer. I've almost got the data I need." said Medusa as Chrona started to fight back. " White slash!" howled Ulrich as he charged up his swords. " Black slash." said Chrona as she started to shay side to side. "AHHHH!" they yelled as they clashed together. "Chrona, pull out now! The fight is over." said Medusa as she blow open a hole in the wall. " Lets go back home. This place is creepy." said Aelita as she helped Ulrich to his feet.

"Ok, what just happened back there?!" asked Sasuke as they sat down on the couch. " I think I have the white and black blood." said Ulrich as he looked up at the roof. " What? How did you get that." said Karin as she came in with several tubs of ice cream. "Thanks. As I was saying. When I was fighting Chrona before. I got a bit of her blood on a open wound that was on my arm. And when I was changed into a vampire, I got some of their white blood. Right Karin." said Ulrich as he grabbed the tub of ice cream that had chocolate and vanilla ice cream. " Yes, my family has the ancient white blood trait." said Karin as she throw them each a spoon. " Well, lets just get ready for school. We can talk more when we get home tomorrow." said Ulrich as he looked at his phone. " Man, Elda was right. I am something from legend." said Ulrich as he looked at his arm and saw that the mark on his arm was glowing a deep blue color.

Chapter 11: The new friends

"So, what is the- oh, so these are the new kids." started the teacher as someone opened the door. And everyone turned to look. Everyone but Ulrich, who was reading a book. " Class, welcome the new students." said the teacher as the new kids walked in. "Hi, I'm Kid. This is Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Soul, Zeo, Tasumaki, Kittyman, and Takashi." said Kid as he pointed to each of them. " We could have introduced ourselves." they yelled as they each hit Kid in the head. "That's enough. Now will you all please have a seat behind the others." said the teacher as he handed them their schedules. "Hi, I'm Karin. And this is Aelita, Kogane, Neji, Sonic, Kenta, Cloud, and the one in black is my boyfriend, Ulrich. And the others are Shadow and Sasuke." said Karin as she helped them find the right page to be in in the book. "Karin san, please turn around and pay attention." said the teacher as he throw a pen at her. " We'll talk more at lunch." she whispered to them. At lunch, everyone was talking. " Wow, so you guys have been on some cool adventures." said Liz as they ate lunch. " Well, it does case us to be late to class some times." said Shadow as he now just sat down. " I just hope that you guys don't get transferred to our school." said Tsubaki as they sipped some coke. " Shit, everyone lets go." said Ulrich as he closed his book. "Why?" said Karin as they all sat there. Then an announcement came on. " Will Ulrich and everyone that sits next to him at lunch please leave. You have been withdrawn from this school." said the principle as Ulrich and them got up to leave. "So, where are we headed?" asked Ulrich as they jumped on a train. "We are headed to Shinbusen. The school for weapon meisters and their weapons." said Kid and Soul as they started texting Maka that they were on their way back. " Hey, Zeo. How could you have ditched me back in china!!" said Kittyman as he started to hit Zeo in the head. "sorry! But it was funny seeing you hit the glass window, trying to get off the train. That was priceless!!" said Zeo as he bust out laughing. " I have to agree with him." said Tasumaki, and Takashi. " Soul, Kid. Want to have a fight when we get back?" asked Black star as the train started to speed up. " What is wrong with the driver?" said Tsubaki as the train almost jumped the tracks. " Lets go check." said Aelita as they got up from their seats. " Oh, FUCK!!!!!" yelled Ulrich as they opened the door to the driver's cabin. Inside the cabin. They found the driver dead and a lot of souls floating around the room. " Ok. Kid, Soul. I want you to go and make sure that the engine is ok. Zeo and Kittyman. Go and see if you can slow down this train. Get Kid and Soul to help when they are done. The rest of you. Go and tell me when to turn so we don't all die." said Ulrich as he moved the guy out of the chair and sat down to take the controls.

"Ulrich, everyone is ok. And we've slowed train as much as possible." Said Kid as they walked back to the cabin. " We're on the top of the train. Now just slow it down, so it stopped at the station." Said Black star and Sasuke as they stud on the train. " HOLD ON FOR YOU FUCKING LIVES!!!!!!!!" howled Ulrich as he slammed on the brakes hopping to stop in time. " Ok, lets go. We're really late." said Tsubaki as they got of the train. " Looks like we have some new friends." said Kenta as they hid in the shadows.

Chapter 12: Welcome to Shibusen

"Wow! So this is Shibusen. This place is HUGE!" said Kittyman as he started to run around in circles. " I know what you mean, Kittyman-" started Zeo but then he hit Blair in her breasts. " Look how cute you are." said Blair as she hugged him harder. " You lucky bastard!" said Black as he pulled Zeo from her grip. " Lets go. Your going to be late." said Tsubaki as she pushed them all to class. " Who said that I was going to class right now?" said Ulrich as he backfliped out of her grasp. "Ulrich, get back here, or your going to be late for class." said Maka as she saw Ulrich walking away from the class room. "Don't worry. I be there when class begins." said Ulrich as he put in his head phones. " Forget him. He'll never make it back before class begins." said Black star. Then they all entered the class room, because the bell rang. But when they walked into the classroom, Ulrich was already seated and had his feet up on the desk. "How did you- when did you?" said Soul as they sat down in the desks. " I lied. I was going to class." said Ulrich as he lowered his music so he can hear the teacher, and hear his music at the same time. " Ok class. Today we will be learning to use the Soul response." said the teacher as he started to write on the chalk board. "Oh my god. We've already done this." said Ulrich as he tapped his foot on the desk. "Well why don't you and Karin come and show us how its done." said a classmate. " Shut up Ox." said Maka as they got up to show the class. "Karin, remember how we did it last time." said Ulrich as he started to charge up his soul wave. "Ok, Karin. Now connect our soul waves." said Ulrich as he pushed his out about half way. "Now, Ulrich. Concentrate. Don't let it fall apart." said Karin as their soul waves started to mix. Then as soon as they were mixed, the blue and black flames started to rise again. But this time the flames started to get larger and more intense. " Quick, end it now!" said the teacher as the flames engulfed his desk. " Now. Release the wavelengths!" yelled Ulrich as the flames started to rise upward. "Wow. That was intense!" said Tsubaki as the class ended. " How did you guys pull that off." asked Liz as they now just walked to the mission board. " Ok, so what mission is right for the big me?" said Black star as he looked all over the board. "There he goes again." said Maka as she picked a mission, and showed it to Soul.

"Ok, so our mission is to collect info on the demon sword." said Ulrich as he started to ride his board on a rail. " So, were do we start?" asked Zeo and Takashi as they got up to him. "First lets go and check out this bar. Someone here has to know something about it." said Ulrich as he stopped and but the board behind a bush. "Ok, does anyone of you know anything about the demon sword?" asked Zeo as they sat at a table. " Zeo, you retard. We were going to do this secretly." said Takashi as he hit Zeo in the head with his foot. "Ouch. Not so hard!" said Zeo as he rubbed his head. "Forget it. Lets just kill them. Until some one gives us the info." said Ulrich as he pulled out his guns.

Back at the school, everyone was now returning from their missions. "Wow, I really love this school." said Kenta.

Chapter 13: Team response

"Ok, so I collect 20 souls, and you guys each got 10 souls." said Ulrich as he looked at his death scythe watch. " looks like I only need one witch soul." said Ulrich as he looked around for everyone. "Oh, will Ulrich, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty, Karin and everyone else please meet me in a hour." said Shinigami. "Ok, if everyone is here lets get started." he said as everyone walked in. " What is it father?" said Kid as they sat down in a chair. " I have just found a witch that will benefit you all." said Shinigami as he activated his mirror. " There is a witch called Fortina. She is very strong. That is why I have called you here." he said as he pulled up a picture of her. " Ok, well lets just go." said Black star as he rose from his seat. "But first. I must teach you all how to team response." said Stein as he walked into the room. " What is that?" asked most of them asked. " It when two of us soul response and then the rest of the team joins in." said Ulrich as he explained what Stein said. "Correct. But the problem when doing it is Ulrich." said Stein as he looked at him. " Why is it me." as ked Ulrich as he looked him. "It has to do with your blood. The black and white blood that you hold inside of you make activate and cause the others to her what is happening to you and it may mess with their fighting style." said Shinigami sama. "Now, get going before the witch leaves the city." he said as he pushed them out the mirror. " Do you think they can pull it off?" asked Stein as he looked through the mirror. " They will they are destined to save the world." said Shinigami sama.

"Ok, there is the witch's house. Lets come up with a -" started Ulrich but Black star started yelling. "Alright lets go!" said Black star as he charged straight ahead. " No black star. Wait." they yelled as black star broke down the door. " I've been waiting for you." said Fortina. "Shit. Thanks black star!!" said everyone as they each whacked him on the head. " Lets get started, mister sexy." said Fortina as she started touching Ulrich. " Well you please get off of me." said Ulrich as he withdrew his weapons.

" Man, this witch is hard. Even though she looks weak." said Zeo as he landed beside everyone else. " Guys, over here. I have a plan." said Karin as she lead the way behind Fortina's house. "Ok, lets hear it." they said as they looked at her. "Well its simple. Everyone attacks her, but it is a distraction. As Ulrich will be standing in the far back charging up his soul wave for the Team response." said Karin as she drew a diagram in the dirt. "Alright lets GO!!!" said the guys as they were the first to go. "So you all are going to attack me head on are you?" said Fortina as she cast a speed spell on her self. "Ok, now take this Fortina. Team response!!" howled Ulrich as he sent his soul wave to everyone on the team. " Team rush!!" they all shouted as they all rushed at her at lighting fast speeds. "Ouch. You've defeated me. Now can I please live with you?" asked Fortina as she wrapped her arm around Ulrich. " You can go and live Blair." said Ulrich as he unwrapped her arm. "But what about the souls?!" asked Soul as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Oh, yeah. Here is the souls that you were promised." she said as she pulled out a bag with the souls. " Yes!! Now we are Death Scythes!" said Liz and Patty as they got stronger. " Now lets go back to Shibusen." said Kid as he summon bezzelbum. " See. I told you that they would do it! Now pay up." said Shinigami as he put out his hand to collect his money.

Chapter 14: The first duel

"Wow. Now that was a hard mission." said Kid as he put his hands behind his head. "Hey, has anyone seen Black star?" asked Karin as they looked around for him. " Were did Ulrich run off to?" asked Maka as they sat and ate lunch. Then they heard a large smash that was soon followed by Black star flying through the lunch room. " I thought Kid told you not to break the cone!" said Ulrich as he grabbed Black star by the neck and though him out of the lunch room. "Well, I wanted to break the cone. Now lets continue this duel." said Black star a he started to charge straight at Ulrich. "You think you can keep up with my speed?" said Ulrich as he jumped out of the range of Black star by just tapping his foot. " Now then. Lets get serious. Tsubaki get down here!" said Black star as he waved to her. "Fey blade mode." said Black star as he got ready to dash straight ahead. " Ok, if you want to go all out. Then I'll go all out too." yelled Ulrich as he withdrew his two handguns and his sword. " Assassins slice." yelled Black star as he came running at Ulrich at lightning fast speed. " Soul shot!" howled Ulrich as he aimed his guns toward the ground and fired. " Now! Tsubaki. Demon blade mode." said Black star as he fell on his back. "OK." said Tsubaki as she transformed. "I see now that you want to kill me." said Ulrich as he guarded against one of Black star's downward slices. "Soul resonance!!" shouted Ulrich as he throw his guns and sword into the air. Then there was a huge blast of light. " Man this duel is getting intense." said Soul as he jumped over to the ledge that was closer to the action. " Watch out Soul." they yelled as the fight started to rise into the air. " Sword barrage." said Ulrich as he aimed the gun sword at Black star. " 80% charged. 100% charged." said Ulrich as he started to dodge Black star's attacks. " Think again." said Black star as he sliced off Ulrich's arm. " NO!!" yelled the girls as they looked at Ulrich. But as soon as the arm fell to the ground the Ulrich in the air disappeared. " Do you think I would get defeated that easily? Now this is the end. Blood and Soul cannon blast!!!" said Ulrich as he jumped up behind Black star and shot the cannons at him from behind his back. " This duel is over." said Ulrich as he started to walk away. " No. Lets end this with our strongest attack." said Black star as he rose to his feet. " Fine do what ever you want be it won't help you here." said Ulrich as he turned around to face Black star. " Ultimate Demon Blade." said Black star as he charged up his soul wave until it reached its max. " White and Black mode." said Ulrich as he charged up all 6 of his soul waves. "Everyone, duck and cover!! What is about to happen will nearly destroy the cones and the ground that leads to the front doors of the school!" said Soul as he jumped behind the stone wall that was below the ledge. "!!!!" they both shouted as they started to run at each other. "Father and son's pride! Hearts Pain!" they both howled as they collided with each other. " Ouch. Black star that attack was strong. You even managed to case me to bleed a bit. But in the end I still won this little duel of ours." said Ulrich as he walked over to Black star and started to help him up. " No stay away from him!" said Tsubaki as he let out his hand. "Yeah. Stay away for him you monster!" yelled the other students that were watching them fight. "But I was just trying to help!!" yelled Ulrich as he looked at the group and jumped to the other side of the school and then he rushed back to the house. " You guys. Ulrich has been called a monster for most of his life. He was trying to help Black star. And Black star said to use their strongest attack on each other. So don't call him that again." said Aelita as she came down to tell the group.

Chapter 15: Rise of the demon war

" Ok. There aren't serious injuries but you may have to rest for 2 days." said the nurse. " Thank you Miss Medusa." said Tsubaki as she left. "Now, how are you doing Ulrich?" asked Medusa as she came to check on him. " I'm fine, but there is this weird dream that I keep having." said Ulrich as he looked out the window. " Well, just forget about it for now. Just get some sleep." said Medusa as everyone started to leave. But as soon as Ulrich fell asleep he had a dream. "Hello Ulrich." said two little devil demons that sat next to him in a chair. " Soul, what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich as he saw soul sitting across from him. " Enough with the small talk. Now, Ulrich, Soul. Do you want the power to protect others?" asked the red demon as he placed his hand on a CD player.

"Yes, we want the power to protect others." said Ulrich as he looked at Soul with worried eyes. " Now. Clear your head and listen to the music." said the little demons as they turned on the music. " Yes. I can feel the power flowing through me!" said Soul as he stud up. " We will talk later. Now wake up. A war is about to start." they said as the dream started to fall apart. " Ulrich, Soul. Wake up. Miss Medusa was a witch and she has summoned a horde of demons to distract us as she heads to the bottom of Shibusen to waken the Demon god." said Kid as he shoke them both. " I think this what we've been waiting for. Don't you think Soul?" asked Ulrich as he throw off the robe and was dressed for battle. " Now lets get this party started!" yelled Ulrich, Kid, and Soul as they jumped out the window to go and help the others with the demons that were climbing the school. " Wow, I thought Ulrich was a nice guy. But now that I know how he fights I may want to rethink that." said Maka and Tsubaki as Ulrich obliterated the next on coming amount of demons. " Who ever said that I was a nice guy in the first place. I just act like that for no reason." said Ulrich as he did a dark soul wave explosion that wiped out the demons in a 5 mile radius. " Lets go and stop Medusa before you revives the Demon god." said Black star as he and the others cast a protection spell. " We'll stay here and hold them off as long as possible." said Sasuke as he sliced off a demon's head.

Chapter 16: Revival of the Demon god

"Ok. So I'll attack Medusa, while you guys sneak by her and head off to stop the others. But after Medusa is Chrona. After her it is a werewolf and another witch." said Stein as he mapped out the strategy. "Ok. Lets go." said Zeo and Takashi as they got ready to fight. "No. You guys are staying to help me fight Medusa." said Stein as reminded them of the plan. "Fine. We'll stay and help you." they said as they looked disappointed. Then they started to rush forward. But as soon as they reached the hall that lead to the Demon god. They ran into Medusa. "I can't let you escape." said Medusa as she released some black arrow points that came rushing at them. "Liz, Patty. If you get scared just go to sleep!" said Kid as he started to do the death slid on one of the arrows. " Yes! We made it through." said Liz as they landed behind Medusa and keep going. "I'm next to get through." said Black star and Maka as they started to rush past the arrows. "Oh no. All the arrows are aimed at the center. If any of they slow down they will die." said Stein as he looked at the arrows and the way they were positioned. Then both of them made it through. " Ok. Looks light I'm the last one." said Ulrich as he grabbed his skateboard. " Mega death slid." said Ulrich as he started to grind on a bunch of arrows. " Stein. I leave her to you. I have to go and help the others." said Ulrich as he speed up. Back ahead of the group Kid was speeding past Chrona. " What was that?" said Chrona as Kid, Black star and Ulrich speed by her. " Thanks you guys. I wanted to fight Chrona any way." said Maka as she had Soul transform. " Now. Lets get this going." said Ulrich as they stopped at a hall full of bombs. " Alright. The explosions are giving us a boost." said Kid as they started to blast through the bombs. "Rah!" said the werewolf. " My name is Free. I can not let you pass." he said as they got up. "Black star. Smoke bomb mode now." said Kid as he started to shoot at Free. "I'm immortal. Your guns wouldn't damage me." he said as the ran at Kid. Then smoke blocked his way. "Kid lets go. Black star said he will hold him off." said Ulrich as he pulled Kid out of the smoke on his skateboard. " Sorry. But we can't let you inject the god with that stuff." said Kid as he shattered the container. " That was a fake. This is the real one." said the witch as she poured the containments of the container into the bag that held the Demon god. Back on Medusa and Stein. " Soul shoot." said Stein as he kicked Zeo at Medusa who was now charged with two soul waves around him. "Ouch. That fucking hurt Stein." said Medusa as she laid a vector triangle under him. " Multi vector triangles. Now there is no escape from this battle." said Medusa as Takashi came rushing at her. " Soul rush!" said Stein as he rushed at her and hit her square in the chest with a bit of his wavelength.

"Shit! How come the attacks are doing nothing?!" said Kid as he started to shot faster. Then the god pulled a bit of his skin and it came and flicked onto Ulrich and Kid's foreheads. "Well, bye sweetie pie. We'll meet again." said Medusa as she bit into Stein's shoulder and then transformed into a snake. Then the god bust out of the chamber and went to the surface to escape. But as soon as he got to the surface, he had to face off against Shinigami. " I thought you would have been a bit stronger teacher." said the God as he started to escape from the battle. "Shit, he got away. But he'll be back." said Shinigami as he flew back to the school.

Chapter 17: Recovery party

"Ulrich, Kid. Are you ok?" said Maka and Karin as they looked over them. "Ouch that hurts." said Ulrich as he sat up in the hospital bed. "Don't move. You may cause the blood to activate." said Maki as he started to sit up more. Then Ulrich blacked out again. " So, how long do you think they will be out?" asked Kogane as they sat behind the curtain that was around Ulrich's bed. " I think at lest a couple more hours and then they will wake up." said Stein as he twisted the screw that was in his head. "Professor can you not do that?" asked Karin as she gave a shudder. "Sorry. Now did any of you know that they both had the black blood?" asked Stein as he waved a small container of harden black blood. "None of us know." they said as each of them shook they're heads. "Ouch. I guess I should wait for someone to tell me to get up." said Kid and Ulrich as they both got up from the beds. "You guys. Your awake already." said the girls as they ran over and hugged them.

"Ok. Now that we each are death scythes. What do you guys want to go do today?" asked Ulrich as he walked with them down the hall as they went to go get the others to tell them that they were awake. "Well. You and Kid can go and do some stuff. The others are going to prepare something for you guys but it is a surprise." said Maka and Karin as they pushed them both out of the school. "So. Kid, what do you want to do?" asked Ulrich as they both pulled out their skateboards. "Well we could go and annoy people around town or…" started Kid as they stopped at the top of the stairs. "or what?" said Ulrich as he got ready to go down the stairs. "We could go and find some info on how to defeat the demon god." said Kid as he started to descend the stairs. "Wait. I didn't say go yet!" said Ulrich as he jumped his board over most of the stairs. Back at the school. Everyone was getting the party ready. "Dudes, does anyone know a good DJ?" asked Kenta as he, Soul, and Black star were getting the DJ table ready. "Well. I can DJ pretty good." said Aelita as she walked up to Kenta. "Ok. But will someone call Ulrich or Kid." said Karin as they all looked at the clock. "I'll call." said Tsubaki as she dialed.

Back to Ulrich and Kid. "I told you we should have took the left turn!" said Kid as they were running from a bunch of death spikes. "Ok. Lets take the left turn." said Ulrich as they reached the end of the hallway. But then as soon as they took the left turn, the phone rang. "Ulrich, were are you guys?" asked Tsubaki as Ulrich put the phone to his ear. "Were in the woods training." lied Ulrich as he punched a wall to make it sound like they were training. "well, you guys can come back." said Tsubaki as she hung up the phone. "Lets go Kid. We've got the info we came for." said Ulrich as he grabbed his skateboard. "Were are they? They suppose to be here an hour ago!" said Black star as he tapped his foot on the floor. Then Ulrich and Kid came into the room. "Lets get this party started!" said Kid as he turned off the lights and turned on the disco ball.

Two hours into the party, Ulrich and Kid sat down and got something to eat and drink. "Dude, this party is crazy!" said Ulrich as he tried to talk to Kid. " I know but we have to start cleaning up in a little bit." said Kid as he looked out the window. Then the clock chimed right in the middle of a song. "Shit. You guys start cleaning! School starts in about an hour!" said Ulrich as he looked at the time.

Chapter 18: Training

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Chrona as they started to get cleaned up. "Everyone keep cleaning. I'll see who it is." said Maka as she left to see who it was. "You guys it was just Chrona." she said as she say Chrona walking toward them. "Maka, what are you guys doing?" asked Chrona as she saw everyone cleaning. "We were just throwing feeling well party for Kid and Ulrich." said Maki as they looked at the clock. "Everyone quiet! I'm going to call Shinigami-sama to see where he is." said Ulrich as he pulled out a mirror to call him. "Maka, what is his number?" asked Ulrich as everyone followed Ulrich outside. "It is 42 42 564." said Maka as she drew the numbers on the mirror for him. Then the mirror called Shinigami-sama. " Hi sir." said Ulrich as walked behind a skull and started to talk to him. Several minutes later, Ulrich came back. "So, what did he say?" everyone asked as he handed the mirror back to a classmate. "He told me to tell Kid to tell us that he knows we are at the school and to tell us that school is canceled so we can go back and party." said Ulrich as he opened the front doors. But then he pulled Kid off to the side. "What is it Ulrich?" asked Kid as he walked with Ulrich down a different hall. "Well, to put it simply. He wants us to train everyone that is at the school right now." said Ulrich as he put his hand on a wall. "What?! Is my father crazy?" said Kid as he kicked a hole in the wall. "Well. He said that there is this big fight that is about to start soon and he wants us to be ready. That is what he said." said Ulrich as they started to head back to the party. "Were have you two been? The party isn't the same without you guys." said Black star as he got ready to play a song for them. "Lets get partying!" said Ulrich.

"Ok. Now that the party is over. We have something to say." said Ulrich as he pointed over to Kid. "Well to put is plain. My father wants us to train you guys for this war that is about to start." said Kid as he jumped over them. An hour later. Everyone was outside the school. "Ok, everyone. Pair up into 5 teams." said Ulrich as he closed the door. "Ok. Team 1 you go with Ulrich. Team 2 and 3 go with Black star. And the rest of you come with me." said Kid as he walked to the edge of the stairs. Then the groups split up. "Ok. So what are you going to teach us?" asked Zeo as they sat down in front of the doors. "I'll be teaching you all how to reach your max soul waves." said Ulrich as he got ready to teach. "let me give you a demonstration." said Ulrich as he pulled on his gloves. Then he activated all of his soul waves. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ulrich as he raised his wave lengths even higher. Then he released them all at once. "Oh my fucking god!" said some of the students as Ulrich started to remove his gloves. "I've seen better." said Zeo and Takashi as they looked away from him. "Oh did you? Well let me show you the max number of soul waves I have." said Ulrich as he charged up his soul waves. "Soul bonus." howled Ulrich as his soul waves started to rise over 15. "Wow!" they said as Ulrich's wave lengths reached over 20. "Ok. Now everyone charge up your soul waves." said Ulrich as he deactivated the move.

Back on Kid's side of the training everything was going smoothly. "Ok. Now look that person in the eye and attack." said Kid as he practiced on a training dummy. Then everyone followed what he did. And hour later the sun started to set. "Ok. Well that concludes the training. Go home and get some sleep and meet back at the entrance at 7 am tomorrow." said Ulrich as he clapped his hands together.

Chapter 19: the death of Ulrich

"Ok. So what are we going to need when we leave tomorrow?" asked Karin as they sat down at a restaurant to get some thing to eat. "Well. We're going to need some healing stuff, food, and a lot of other stuff." said Kid as he sipped his soda. "We can get that stuff earlier tomorrow. For now lets get some sleep." said Ulrich as he paid for the bill and they left. That morning everyone was ready to leave and was waiting by the school. "Hello." said Shinigami-sama as he showed up. "Finally!" everyone yelled as they looked at their watches. "Ok. Now will Ulrich and Kid along with Karin and Black star come and stand in the middle of us please." said Shinigami as they walked forward. "Now surround us with your soul waves, and carry us to the hill." said Shinigami as he pointed to a hill. "Yes sir!" they said as they started to float. Then an hour or so later they reached their destination. But as soon as they landed there was a loud ticking noise. "Everyone run! it's a bomb." said Kid and Ulrich as the ticking got louder. "Well, isn't this a surprise." said Medusa as she walked over to them. "Medusa." said Kid as he got ready to fight. "No! leave her to me. I have unfinished business with her." said Ulrich as he got ready to fight. "Lets finish this Ulrich-san." said Medusa as he put a barrier around them. " Shinigami-sama. Are you alright?" asked Soul and Kenta as they ran over to him. "I'm fine but look out!" said Shinigami as he blocked a laser attack that was aimed at them. "Ashura." he said as he got up. "Hello master. It has been a long time." said Ashura as the walked up to Shinigami-sama. "Forget the small talk. I'll destroy you this time." said Shinigami as he got ready to fight. Back on the fight between Ulrich and Medusa. "Vector arrow." said Medusa as she pointed at Ulrich. "Speed dive." said Ulrich as he collided with her. When they collided, they destroyed the barrier, and were apart of the other fight. "Ashura lets team up to kill them." said Medusa as she kicked Ulrich away from her. "ok." he said as he pushed Shinigami away from him. "Team response! Final death." they said as they aimed at Shinigami. "NO! Wouldn't let you kill him!" howled Ulrich as he jumped in front of the beam. "Ulrich!" yelled everyone as Ulrich started to fall. But then he was grabbed by Ashura. "You blocked my attack. Now death!" He shouted as he stabbed Ulrich through the heart with his sword. "NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Karin as Ashura throw Ulrich to the side, who then started to slide down the hill. "Karin. No, we have to let it go. He did this so he could protect us. Now we must finish what he started." said Kid and Black star as they grabbed her by the shoulders.

Chapter 20: Revenge of Ulrich

"Ok, does anyone have a new plan. Sense we lost our strongest attacker today." said Sasuke as they walked though the direction Ashura and Medusa went in. "I say that we at least keep with the old plan. We can still use it." said Soul as reminded them of the plan. "Ok. Well lets get going. We have to stop this before anyone else is killed." said Aelita as she stud up. Then everyone started to run though the way of Ashura and Medusa. "Don't worry Ulrich. We'll get your revenge." said Kid, Karin, Black star, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and everyone else together as they all took one last look at the hill were he died. Back on Medusa. They were getting ready to go and destroy Shibusen. "So, Ashura are you ready to destroy that cursed school?" asked Medusa as they got ready. "Yes. Let's go before they get here." said Ashura as he knocked over the door. "Lets hurry. They're almost here." said Ashura as he floated up in the air to see if anyone was coming. Then they left and headed for Shibusen. "Quick change direction!" said Kid as he saw them leaving. Then they made a quick u-turn and sped after them. But as soon as they got 2 miles away from the hill. There was a loud smashing noise. "Ouch. That really hurt you ass hole!" said Ulrich as he rose from the ground and dusted the dirt off of him. "Looks like I'm a bit late waking up." said Ulrich as he say them running though the sun. Then the sun set and Ulrich started his chase of the group and Ashura. Back on the others, we just reached Death city and were running to all of the shops and homes telling people to leave Death city for a bit. That there was a big fight that was about to start. "Ashura, lets get this started!" yelled the teams that were there for training. "Your annoying." said Ashura as he slapped them out of his way. "Ashura, I'll deal with them." said Medusa as she cased Vector circle around the teams. "Ouch, how are we going to stop Ashura if every time we get close to the triangles we are thrown back!!" shouted Kid as he tried to jump over it. Then there was silence. Followed by a couple of slashes. "I know this feeling. But it can't be! Ashura killed him." said Medusa as she tripped and fell over. Which released the vector circles. "Ashura! He is still alive!!" said Medusa as she jumped on top of one of the skulls. "Who could have done this?" asked everyone as they looked at the source of the slashes. And there stud Ulrich. "Ulrich. Your alive!" said Karin as she started to run for him. " No. Karin don't touch him! There's something different about him!" said Maka as Karin started to run for Ulrich. But as soon as she got close to him, a invisible force pushed her back. Then Ulrich started to withdraw his swords. "So. Your more then humans." said Ashura as he shot a beam at Ulrich but it was deflected by a wave of Ulrich's hand. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ulrich as he let our a howl. Then he ran at Medusa and slashed at her. "So much more strength this time." said Medusa as she tried to counter attack. "Un limited speed." said Ulrich as he started to speed around both of them. Then a thick, hard barrier was formed around them.

"No! Medusa." said Ashura as Ulrich chopped Medusa in half. Which killed her. "Your going to pay for that!" said Ashura as he hit Ulrich in the back, then in the head. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! You think that you can beat me." said Ulrich as he backfliped over Ashura, then sliced off his arm. "I'll finish you off with my strongest move." said Ashura as he put his hands in a symbol and started to charge up his wave length. "I'll do the same." said Ulrich as he started to charge. "Final Beam/ Hero's Rage!" they both yelled as they attacked at the same time. Then the attacks collided with each other. "I'll never let a kid beat me!" said Ashura as he add more soul into his attack. "I'll always protect my friends and the ones that stand by me!!" yelled Ulrich as he poured all of his soul into his attack. Then Ulrich's attack overcame Ashura's. "No! how could I have lost to a kid." said Ashura as he faded into a cloud of souls and dust. Then Ulrich released his barrier. "What's wrong with you guys?" asked Ulrich

"No!! Stay away from us you monster!" said most of the students as they withdrew their weapons and got ready to attack him. "Shinigami-sama. I have something to say." said Ulrich as he jumped up to a skull and started to fix it. "What is it Ulrich?" asked Shinigami as he looked up at him. "I've decided to leave Shibusen." said Ulrich as he looked at the moon. "Why?" asked Shinigami as he continued looking at Ulrich. Who was almost finished fixing up the school. "Well. I've seen that I'm too much of a trouble for the school and I found out that I'm too dangerous to stay." said Ulrich as he jumped off. Then Ulrich got his skateboard and left the school, forever.

Chapter 21: Ulrich's second mission

"Ulrich. What are you going to do after you leave?!" asked Karin as Ulrich started to collect his stuff. " I don't know. But I'll find something." he said as he closed the classroom door and started to leave. "Will you not get into any trouble while I'm gone." said Ulrich as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then Ulrich walked out of the school, and rode his skateboard to the house. "Wow. Look what you guys did." said Kid as everyone watched him leave. "What did we do?!" asked everyone as they look at Kid. "You guys called Ulrich a monster after he just saved the world and repaired the school for us. You could have gave him some thanks at least." said Kid as he slammed his hand on a wall.

Back on Ulrich. He was riding his board around town looking for a empty building. "Dude. How much does this building cost?" asked Ulrich as he saw some guy loosing his store. "It'll cost about $600." he said as he looked at Ulrich weirdly. "Ok. Here you go. Now can I have the keys." said Ulrich as he handed him $600. "Ok. Lets get this place started." said Ulrich as he walked into the shop.

"Man. Today was boring." said Sasuke as they walked down the street. Then Soul's phone rang. "Hey Soul. Can you guys wait for me at this building that is located behind the school. Thanks dude. Bye." said Ulrich as he talked fast with Soul. "Everyone turn around. Ulrich wants us to wait at this building for him." said Soul as Ulrich came rushing by them. "Was that Ulrich?" they asked as they all turned to see. Back on Ulrich. He was almost done with a mission.

"Ok. What do you know about Ashura?!" yelled Ulrich as he was holding a guy by his neck. "All I know is that he will be revived again. That is all I know." he said as he started to cry. "Thanks for the info. And I'll take that ring." said Ulrich as pulled off this white ring. "Looks like this mission was a success." said Ulrich as he gave the ring back to the client and collected the money. Thirty minutes later Ulrich walked up to the shop. "Were have you been? We've been waiting for you." said Shadow as they got up to enter the shop. "Welcome to Hero's May Die." said Ulrich as he opened up the shop. "Wow. Nice shop. So this is were your going to be most of the time now right?" asked Kid as they all looked a rounded. "Yeah. So how about we go and buy some new cloths." said Ulrich as he pulled out a large amount of cash. "Sweet. Lets go!" said Kenta as they left the shop to go shopping. Three hours later, everyone was at the nearest restaurant. "So what do you guys think of my new business?" asked Ulrich as he started to count the money. "Its awesome. But we have one question?" asked Kid as he bite into his burger. "Ask away." said Ulrich as he just finished counting. "We all want to know. Where did you get all of this money?" asked Kid as everyone looked at them. "Sorry, but that info is top secret." said Ulrich as he finished his soda. "Why can't you tell us?!" said Aelita as she slammed her hand down on the table. "I just can't but I can say this though. I take on various missions everyday." said Ulrich as he stud up. "Ok, lets get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow and you guys have to go to the school." said Ulrich as he throw everything away. "I hope he stays out of trouble." said Karin.

The next morning everyone awoke only to find that Ulrich had left early for work. And left each of them a pair of keys. "Hello and welcome to Hero's May Die. How may I help you?" said Ulrich as he answered his phone. "I just opened shop yesterday and I already have missions." said Ulrich as he got his jacket and left the shop. "Ok. Today's lesson is on Soul response." said Stein as he rolled into the classroom. "Uh. Professor Stein. I've already learned this with you-know-who." said Karin as everyone was now forbidden to say Ulrich's name. "Ok. Your excused from today's lesson. You may go home early today." said Stein as he looked over her file. Then there was this huge explosion that came from outside the school. "Stein there is a fight going on in front of the school between Ulrich and a guy in black." said Maka as everyone looked out the window. "Everyone outside now!" said Stein as he rolled his chair out the classroom. Then as soon as they got outside, there was a large dent in the ground and Ulrich was stepping on the guys head. "I said GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOOK!!" yelled Ulrich as he started to shoot at the guy who had got free. "Dude. Ulrich is owning that guy." said one of the students as Ulrich jumped in the air and kicked the guy in his back. "Soul response." said Ulrich as he stopped attacking and charged up his wave length. "Oh shit!" he said as Ulrich shot him in the face. "I'll take that." said Ulrich as he grabbed the book and dragged the body behind him. "What was that?" most of the class asked. " That was soul response. What it does is that it boost your attack power, but you need the help of a partner to do it completely." said Stein as he started to roll to the door. After an hour, the class was over and everyone left the school for spring break. "ULRICH!!!!!" said Karin and Aelita as they bust into the shop. "What is it?" asked Ulrich as he put his hand on the phone. "Why did you kill a guy in front of the school?!" they asked as Ulrich hung up the phone. "Well that was the mission I was assigned and he had something that I needed." said Ulrich as he looked around. "Ok. Just don't do that again." they said as they sat next to him. "I can't keep that promise." said Ulrich under his breath so the girls didn't hear him. "Well, Ulrich. Can we hang out here for spring break? We need something to do." said Kid as he walked in the front door. "Ok, but you guys must to everything I tell you to do." said Ulrich but then the phone rang. "You guys get ready to go. I've just revived a mission." said Ulrich as he grabbed his jacket and sword. "Were are we going? And what is the mission?" asked Kenta as they started to walk down the streets of Death City. "Guys I just came up with my shop's new meaning." said Ulrich as they reached the edge of town. "What is it?" they asked as they all turned to look at him. "It is" started Ulrich, " I will stand by and protect my friends, even if it costs me my life. Because that is were my strength lies." finished Ulrich as he started to climb the stairs. Then they walked up the stairs to face Shibusen.

"Be ready you guys what we are to do is to uncover the secrets that lie under Shibusen." said Ulrich as he stud in front of them. "Wow. Lets do it." they said as they looked.

Chapter 23: Secrets of Shibusen

"wow. This school has some strong security system!" said Kogane as they started to run across the courtyard to the front doors. "Ouch. You guys watch out! These spikes have poisons." said Kid as he healed his wound he got from a spike. "Ok. Everyone at the count of two, jump." said Ulrich as a large wave of spikes came speeding at them. "2!" said Ulrich as the spikes got really close to them. Then everyone made it to the front door of the school. "Did anyone get injured doing the jump?" asked Ulrich as he looked around at them. Then some of them raised their hands. "Ok. Let me heal you guys first before we move on." said Ulrich as he got his blood running. Several minutes later everyone was healed. "Ok. Lets continue." he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. They all entered Shibusen. "Wow. The school looks different when it is dark?" said Neji as they walked around. "No du dude ." said Black star as he hit Neji in the head. "Will you guys stop that and get you act together." said Kogane as they started to walk down a long hallway. Then they hallway started to get longer and wider. "Everyone hold on! This is going to hurt." said Kid as he wrapped his arm around a door. "What do you mean?" said Ulrich as he ran toward Kid. But then he was thrown against the ceiling and then the walls. "Ouch. That is what you mean." said Ulrich as he slid off a wall. "Lets go before it happens again." said Kenta as he looked down the hall. Then they started to run for the door. "Were not going to make it!" said Soul and Sasuke as they ran for the door. "Don't give up just yet!" said Maka as they rammed into the door. "What just happened?" said Shadow as he looked around the new room. "Man your slow." said Sonic as he looked at Shadow. "Ok. Everyone lets start looking for a dark black and blue book." said Ulrich as he turned around to look at them. "Alright lets find that book." said Aelita and Karin as they left together to find that book. Then everyone split into groups of two. "Well this is going to be hard to find." Ulrich said several minutes later. Then a huge amount of blue and black books fell right in front of him. "Ulrich, can you guys look through those for us. You may find the right book in those, we'll keep looking for more." said Aelita and Kenta as they looked down at him from the top levels of the library. "Ok. Just watch were you throw those books-" started Ulrich, but then he was hit in the head with a large, thick book. "Sorry about that dude." said Soul as he waved at him. "Its ok. I'm fine." said Ulrich as he rubbed his head. Then Ulrich started to look through the books. An hour later everyone came back to see if he had found the book. "Well is it here?" they asked as Ulrich throw Soul one last book to go back on the selves. "Dudes, we didn't check here yet." said Maka as she pointed to a door that was right behind the table they were at. "I'll go and check." said Ulrich as he opened the door and walked in. Several minutes pasted. Then there was a yell from the door. "Guys, I've found the book!" said Ulrich as he climbed the stairs back to the surface. "Well lets get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." said Karin as she started to shiver. Then everyone started to leave. "You guys go on and head back to the shop. I have to collect the money from the guy how gave us this mission." said Ulrich as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. "OK. But don't take to long." said Black star as they left him there alone. "Well looks like I found that book we needed." said Ulrich as he looked at the floor. Then Shinigami-sama came up through the floor. "Well, were is the money you own me?" said Ulrich as he opened the book and started to read. "Here you go. Just like I said." said Shinigami as he pulled out his wallet. "Thanks. I'll call you when I find out any new info from this book." said Ulrich as he closed it and collected the money. Then they both separated and left.

Chapter 23: Ashura's rage

"So, how did it go?" asked Kogane and Aelita as they sat together with Ulrich and looked over the book. "Well its hard to read, but most of it is stuff we already know about Ashura." said Ulrich as he turned the book through them. "Ulrich. Did you try to open this part of the book?" asked Kogane as she rubbed her hand over a weird looking lock. "I've tried, but it just wouldn't open." said Ulrich as he looked away from the book. "Ulrich, it has something written on the side. "It says that to open the lock that seals the rest. The family touch must pass by it." read Aelita as she turned the book on its side. "Aelita, I think we have to touch the lock at the same time." said Ulrich as he laid the book on its back and then got ready to touch it. Then right when they both touched the lock, their eyes glowed a bright blue and the lock opened. "Yes. Now we can see what is in this part!" said Ulrich as he opened the book and started to read it. "OH SHIT!!!!!" shouted Ulrich as he stared at the book. "What's the matter dude?" said Kenta as he walked in the room followed by everyone else. "WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET BACK TO WERE WE FOUGHT ASHURA!!!" yelled Ulrich as he grabbed his board and weapons.

"What's the problem Ulrich?" they asked as they rode to the battle ground of Ashura. "As I was reading. It said that the demon god will revive once again and that this time he will be stronger then he ever was." said Ulrich as he sped up. "Dude, Ulrich slow down!" yelled Sonic and Neji as they meet up with his speed. "No! It also said that 2 weeks after his defeat. He will start to gain power and then come back for the people that defeated him." said Ulrich as he started to do a nose dive. But right before Ulrich could get to the ground. He was thrown from his board and hit the ground hard. "You will never make it into my master, Ashura's hideout." said several witches that came out of the shadows. "Who are you guys?" asked Soul as they started to land next to Ulrich. "We are the Soccer family. And we challenge you to a death match." said the leader as she picked up a ball and summoned up a field. "Ok. So girls except Kogane. You sit this out unless one of us get hurts." said Kid as they got ready to play. "And lets begin." they said as the game got started. Several hours later, they finally reached the half time. "Dude these guys are good. And I mean GOOD!" said Soul and Sonic as they drank some water. "But don't worry. We'll beat them. We just have to!" said Ulrich as he finished a bag of blood. Then there was a deep rumble from the area behind them. "Looks like Ashura is almost ready to unleash his revenge on you." said one of the players as Ulrich started to block his way. "Kogane! Slide kick to Kenta." said Ulrich as he kicked the ball to her. "Ok." said Kogane as she ran though the ball. But then the game was stopped. "Kogane! Get away from the ball." everyone yelled as the ball started to glow. "OK." she said as the ball started to get an evil color. Then a large crack formed in the middle of the field and then a body rose from the cracks. "Lord Ashura." said the witches as Ashura rose from the earth. "I'll take those witches souls." said Ashura as he killed the witches and ate their souls. "Guys, we have to leave and tell Shinigami!" said Kogane and Karin as they grabbed their boards and got ready to leave. "No! I want to say and fight." said Black star as he grabbed his weapons. "No Black star. We must go and tell Shinigami the news." said Tsubaki as she started to pull on him. "Me and Black star will keep him distracted while you guys go and inform Shinigami." said Kid as he stud beside Black star. "Hey, you can't do this without me. Or me. Or me. Uh what's are saying?" said Sasuke, Shadow, Sonic and Kenta as they got ready for battle. "Thanks you guys. But save a bit for me will you?" asked Ulrich as he got on his board. "Well you best hope we don't defeat him before you guys get back." said Black star as he charged straight at Ashura. Then they each split up to get this info to Shinigami and to help defeat Ashura.

Chapter 23: The end of Shibusen

"Ouch. Dude watch were your pointing that sword!" said Kid as he started to shoot Ashura with his death cannons. "Well I would if I had the space too." answered black star as they ran forward to attack Ashura. "What a disappointment. Ulrich was more of a challenge." said Ashura as he shoot Shadow, who was just asking Sasuke what they were doing. "We said before. Keep your eyes on us. Not him!" said Black star, Soul, Sonic, and Kenta as they started to dash around punching Ashura in the face. Back on the others, they had just landed in front of Shibusen. And they were just climbing the stairs to Shinigami's room. "Shinigami-sama open up. There is some important info we must tell you!" said Ulrich and Kogane as they hammered on his door. Then they just kicked it down. "Can't you guys wait?!" said Shinigami-sama as he put his cup of tea on the table. "We can to tell you that Ashura has risen again." said Ulrich as he started to catch his breath. "Well why didn't say so earlier. Lets get going!" yelled Shinigami as he got ready for battle. "No. Shinigami-sama your not going to fight this time. We are going to need you to hold a protective barrier around us. We're going to deal with him." said Kogane as she and Ulrich raised their fist together at him. "Ok. Well lets just go." he said as they got ready to leave Shibusen. Back on the battle. Black star and the others were having some trouble. "Dame it! How come he isn't taking any damage." said Black star as he ran forward and slashed at Ashura's legs. "Annoying pest. Get out of my site." said Ashura as he slapped Black star away. "Man, this guy is tough." said Kid as they started to stand up from the attacks that Ashura had landed on them. Then there was a white light that came flying through the air that hit Ashura square in the chest. "We told you that you should have paid attention to all of us." said Kogane as she ran over and punched Ashura in his chin. "Now were going to defeat you here and now." said Aelita and Karin as they knocked Ashura on his back. Then his large form was shattered. "Look at what you did!" yelled Ashura as he sent a shockwave at us. "Well that was a waste of power!" said Ulrich as he fell from the sky and pierced Ashura though the chest. "Now you guys!" said Ulrich as he pushed against Ashura. Driving the blade deeper into him. "Fire all of your strongest attacks!" yelled Neji and Soul as they charged their soul waves and started to attack. "Big wave! Death Cannon! Demon hunter! Atomic strike. Chidori! Rapid Shot." yelled Black star, Kid, Maka, Sonic and Shadow, Sasuke, and Kenta, together. "Shinigami barrier." said Shinigami-sama as he put his hands together. Then there was a loud explosion that clouded the whole area. "You think those attacks while have any affect on me?" asked Ashura as he sent Sasuke, Shadow, Shadow and Maka flying into the barrier. Which then got a crack. "Now you've made us mad." said Kenta as he and Kogane got ready to attack Ashura. "Dude, Kid. Can you cover me as I boost all of our attack powers and soul wave lengths." said Ulrich as he jumped over Ashura and created a shield that hid his soul waves along with everyone else's. "What are you doing?" said Ashura as he started to get angry and released some evil wave lengths. Then Ashura started to float in the air. "Forget this. I'm going to destroy Shibusen. See you later." said Ashura as he broke the barrier and knocked out Shinigami. "Shit! We have to stop him." said Kenta as he looked at the rest of them as they got up from Ashura's last attack. "Fine. Hold on you guys." said Ulrich as he looked at Karin. "Soul response." they said as their soul waves surrounded the group. "Lets stop Ashura before this gets out of hand." said Sonic and Neji as they were the head of the group and they were looking out for some smoke. Then all of a sudden, the sphere disengaged and they started to free fall. "Guys. Aim at the skulls. That is the only way to get there without telling Ashura that we're here." said Ulrich as he dove straight at one of the skulls. "Ok. But lets hope that no one lands on one of the spikes." said Soul as they started to fell gravity grab hold of them. Then everyone saw that the school exploded. "SHIBUSEN!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone as they fell into the smoke and dust that was were the school had been. "Yes. Now there is nothing that stands in my way now. I rule the world." said Ashura as he laughed.

Chapter 24: Pain

Several days later after Shibusen was destroyed, everyone was now working under Hero's May Cry. In the present, everyone is getting dressed to celebrate the anniversary of Shibusen. "Wow. I can't believe that this is Shibusen's 200th anniversary." said Sonic and Kenta as they started to tie their bow ties. "Well lets go. We don't want to be late." said Ulrich as they finished getting ready. "Hey, don't leave without us!" said Aelita as the girls just got finished dressing. "Well lets go. The party may start without us." said Neji as he started to tap his foot. Then they started walking. "Ok. We have to know. What happened when you guys fought Ashura?" asked Zeo as they got closer to the location of the party. "Well it was bad. We lost to him and most of us got badly injured." said Maki as she was outside the barrier. "That was the worst pain we've felt so far. Besides the lose of Shibusen." said Kid as he looked at the ground. Then everyone stopped walking and looked at the place were Shibusen was. "Well lets just go. Before we get to sad and can't go to the party." said Sonic as he wiped a tear from his face. Then as soon as they got close to the party, they started to hear music blasting from the windows. "Welcome to the party you guys. Your late." said Takashi as he was the one who wanted to throw a party. "Dude this party is crazy!" said Kenta as he looked around the room. "Yeah. I just know came up with a name for this party. Its called Pain." said Takashi as he walked over to get a glass of soda. "I like the name. It shows the pain we have felt over our latest defeat." said Soul as he looked at the stuff that covered the walls. "Well lets get this party started!" said Shadow and Sasuke as they headed to the dance floor. A couple of hours later, everyone was back at one of the large tables that was there for them. "Man this party is crazy!" said Maka as she sat next to Black star and eat some cake. "Wow. I think I might want to rest for a bit before I go back on the dance floor." said Ulrich and most of the guys as they got their breath. "Ulrich, can you follow me?" asked Karin as she got up and started to pull on his arm. "Fine." said Ulrich as he rose up and followed her. "Well to tell you the truth. I'm sad to see you get hurt so much." said Karin as she turned her back on him. "Why? You know that I'll survive." said Ulrich as he gave her a hug. "Well, I'm tired of seeing you get hurt. Like that time when I thought you had died. I was so sad, that I wanted to die as well." said Karin as she started to cry. "Dude, what's going on out here? I hear crying." said Zeo and the others as they came to check on them. "Ulrich. I don't want you to go! You know that if you go you'll die!" said Karin as she started to cry harder and pound on Ulrich's chest. "I'm sorry but I must go. This all started with me. So its going to end by me." said Ulrich as he kissed Karin on the lips and left. "Karin are you ok?!" asked Maka and Aelita as they helped Karin to her feet. "I'm ok. But I must tell you guys something." started Karin as she looked at the sky. Then Karin started to explain to them what had happened. Mean while, Ulrich was back at the house, collecting some of his stuff for the journey that he faced up ahead. "Looks like this is going to be my last mission, maybe." said Ulrich as he got one last look at Death City. Then he left Death City. "What?! He said that he had a deep pain in his heart for what he did to us so far. So he left to fight Ashura alone?!" everyone yelled as they listened to what Karin had to say. "Yeah. That is why Ulrich has been quiet lately." said Karin as she started to cry. "Well lets hope he survives." said Kenta.

Chapter 25: Ulrich's impossible mission

"Now. Were is Ashura lying low at?" said Ulrich as he rode his skateboard across the desert. "So, this is what it feels like to be alone." said Ulrich as he looked around the landscape. Then a large pillar came and landed in front of Ulrich. "Dude. Where did this come from?" said Ulrich as he started to rub the pillar. "What are you doing? Stop touching me!" said a voice as the pillar started to shake. "Whoa. Did that pillar just talk?!" asked Ulrich as jumped back some. "Welcome to the desert. Who are you looking for?" asked the pillar as it looked at him. "I'm looking for the demon god, Ashura." said Ulrich as he looked at the pillar. "Ok. Just head in the same direction you are headed. And you will find him." said the pillar as it left him alone. "That was weird, but ok." said Ulrich as he continued on his mission. Back in Death City, everyone was looking for Ulrich. "Dudes, I think he already left." said Sonic as they all stopped to catch their breath. "Why do you think that?" asked Kogane as she walked over to him. "Well he left us a note saying not to come after him." said Sonic as he showed them the note. "Fine let him go on his mission." said Kid as he sat down and turned on the TV. "Kid. How could you say that?!" said Maki as she hit him in the head with a thick, heavy book. "Well lets just hope that he survives this mission." said Zeo and the others they sat down and watched TV.

"Ok. Looks like I just found the area where Ashura is hiding." said Ulrich as he sat down in front of a large building. "Well lets get this over with." said Ulrich as he stud up and grabbed his skateboard, and hid it behind a wall. "Ok. So this is what it looks like in Ashura's soul wave. Its creepy." said Ulrich as he walked into Ashura's soul wave and hideout. " Welcome Ulrich." said Ashura as he appeared out of a wall. "Ashura, I've come to settle the score. I've come to kill you and stop you from doing what your planning to do!" said Ulrich as he pointed a sword at him. "Fine have it your way. But you'll lose all the same." said Ashura as he pulled out his sword. Then they started to fight. "It seems you've gotten stronger." said Ashura as he dodged one of Ulrich's attacks. "Stop talking and fight like you mean it. Stop toying with me!" yelled Ulrich as he clashed with Ashura. "Fine. Ulrich." said Ashura as his eyes turned blood red. Then Ashura did a strong vertical slash. "Damn! There is a huge hole between me and his power." said Ulrich as he and Ashura started to fight outside the building. "I have a present for you Ulrich. Do you want to know what it is?" asked Ashura as he stud on the side of the building. "No I don't." said Ulrich as he placed his sword in the side of the building. Then Ashura slashed the top side of the building off and sent it flying at Ulrich. "Shit." said Ulrich as he pulled out another sword and started jumping up the building slashing at rocks that got in his way. "Wow. That was hard." said Ulrich as he cached his breath. "Its not over yet. Don't get tired yet." said Ashura as he jumped over Ulrich and stabbed him the shoulder with his sword. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" howled Ulrich as a sharp pain flowed through his body. "I'm starting to think this mission is impossible." said Ulrich in his head as he looked up at Ashura's face.

Chapter 26: Help has arrived

"Ouch. That has to hurt!" said Soul as they were watching TV. "Guys I think we should go look for Ulrich. He's been gone for several days now." said Karin as she sat next to Kenta. "Ouch! Guys get ready to leave like now!" said Aelita as she held her shoulder. "Why?" everyone asked as they got ready to leave. "Ulrich is in trouble. I just felt the pain that Ulrich just felt." said Aelita as she looked at her bleeding shoulder. Back on the battle, Ulrich was still pinned to the rock with the sword in his shoulder. "Looks like your still the weak little kid like you are." said Ashura as he removed the sword. "I'm not weak. My strength lies with in my friends. As long as I have friends I'll never be weak!" yelled Ulrich as he started to stand up. "What a fool you are." said Ashura as he punched Ulrich in his face. "I'm starting to think you though you could beat me didn't you?" asked Ashura as he sat bend over to face Ulrich. "Well it looks like you were wrong. How stupid were you to come here and fight me alone!" said Ashura as he kicked Ulrich in the chest. Sending Ulrich flying into the side of a building. Then Ashura came and landed on his face. "See! Weaklings never beat people that are strong!" yelled Ashura as he started to stomp on his face. "I said that I'll never lose to you AGAIN!!!" howled Ulrich as his body started to have a red aura cover his body. "What is this?!" yelled Ashura as he backed away. Back on the others, they were just know getting half way to were Ulrich was. "I hope we get there in time." said Maka as they rode even faster to the location of Ulrich. "Dudes there he is!" said Shadow as he hear a loud explosion. "Ulrich we're on our way." said Stein who then just rushed by. "Ok. Were did Stein come from?" asked Sasuke as they followed Stein. "Looks like you can't hold on to that power for very long." said Ashura as the aura around Ulrich started to fade. "Well it looks like you've gotten your self into some trouble." said Stein as he knocked Ashura out of the way and helped Ulrich to his feet. "Yeah. We're here to help your sorry ass." said Kid as he and Black star started to fight Ashura. "Maka, Maki and Karin. Do you think you could heal Ulrich's wounds for me? We're going to need him in this fight." said Stein and Soul as they got into the fight as well. "Ulrich stay still for us ok?" said Karin as they started to heal him. "Fine. But hurry. They can't last long against him." said Ulrich as he wiped the blood off of his sword and guns. "What were you thinking Ulrich? Leaving to fight Ashura alone." said Maki and Maka as they started healing his back. "Well it started off with me not stopping him earlier. So I want to stop him before he can kill us all." said Ulrich as he start tighten his gloves. " There Ulrich your finished. Now go and help the others. I think they may need your help now." said Karin as Shadow and Sasuke cam flying past them. "Ok. Lets finish this Ashura!" yelled Ulrich as he charged into battle. "Looks like he has gotten the help he needed." said Maki as they saw the way Ulrich and they others were fighting.

Chapter 27: The final fight against Ashura

"Speed star!" yelled Black star as he then started to gain speed. "Soul resonace!" yelled Shadow and Sasuke as they started to fuse. "Wow. That is a funny fusion form." said Kid as he saw their fusion form. "What ever lets just beat the crap out of this guy!" said Suke as he started to fight with them. "That is a weak fusion. That will never beat me!" said Ashura as he shot a laser at Suke which then broke the fusion between Shadow and Sasuke. "Ouch." said Sasuke as he and Shadow fell knocked out. . "You ass hole! You'll pay for that!" yelled Neji and Sonic as they started to rush at attack him. "What a bunch of pest." said Ashura as he slapped them out of the way. "Damn you numbers are decreasing little by little!" said Black star as he jumped over one of Ashura's attacks. "Guys can we come and help. We're not doing anything." said Kogane as she tapped her foot on the ground. "Fine but hurry up and help!" said Kid and Ulrich as they blocked one of Ashura's punches. "Fine, have more people help you. But it will do no good." said Ashura as he sent a shockwave at them. "Shit!" they said as they both got hit with the shockwave. "See? Its pointless to try and attack me. I'm too powerful now. You don't stand a chance against me!" said Ashura as he grabbed Kogane and Karin by the neck and started to choke them. "Kid, Ulrich. Save us." they said as they started to fall unconscious. "No. We wouldn't lose again!" yelled Kid, Stein, Black star, and the others as they got pissed and they charged their soul wavelengths. "Ulrich. When we say so. We want you to fuse with us so we can beat this bastard!" said Black star and Stein as they charged faster. "Ok. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Ulrich as he charged up his soul wavelengths. "Lets do this. Soul FUSION!!!!!" yelled the group as they started to come together to form their most powerful form yet. "What the hell? Where did this soul wavelength come from?" said Ashura as he started to shake and sweat. "Get your hands off them." yelled a white person that had two wings. "How are you?!" yelled Ashura as he started to charge up his laser. "My name is Light. Now let go of them!" he said as the light behind him dimmed. On Light's back were two wings. One was a white and the other was black. "Oh I see it now. You all decided to fuse together." said Ashura "Well that wouldn't help you now!" said Ashura as he fired the laser and ran right into his chest. "Is that the best you can do? Now its my turn." said Light as he put Kogane and Karin next to the others as he got ready to defeat Ashura.

"What just happened? Before they couldn't put a scratch on me. But now they are defeating me?" said Ashura as he tied to dodge Light's attacks. "You can't win this time Ashura. We're more powerful this time!!" yelled everyone that was in the fusion. " I will never lose to the likes of you! God's rage!" said Ashura as he poured every ounce of his soul wavelength into this one attack. "Guys, I think it is time for us to attack him with our strongest attack." said Soul and Sonic as they started to charge up their soul waves. "Yeah your right. Lets do this!" yelled Kid and Black star as they got ready to launch their attack. Then the air became thick with the clashing soul waves. "God's rage!!! Hero's result!!" they yelled at the same time as they collided together. "Someone tell Ulrich to add some more power! We're losing." yelled Stein as he keep the attack on Ashura. "Ulrich! We need some more power!! Add your soul waves to the attack." said Kid and Kenta as they yelled for him. "Hold on this is going to get bumpy!!" howled Ulrich as he add all of his soul wavelengths. Then Light's attack broke though Ashura's and chopped him in half. Then the fusion wore off. "I'll get you for this. I'll send every villain after you." said Ashura as he died next to Ulrich's feet. "Fine. You go and do that. We'll be ready to take on anything and anyone." said Kid and the others as they turned Ashura to dust and put him in a container to show to Shinigami-sama. "It looks like Ashura is gone forever now." said Aelita and Maki as they rode back to Death City. "Yep. Lets just hope that there will never be another demon god for a while." said Kenta and Stein as they followed them.

Chapter 28: Indestructible warriors

"Wow. I'm tired." said Kenta as they just came back from a mission. "So what do u guys want to do now?" asked Kenta as he sat down next to Maki and stared out the window. "I don't know. I'll look for new missions." said Sasuke as he was on the computer watching you tube. "We can do that. Or we could go to Shinigami's house and looks though the books he has." said Maka and Ulrich as they sat next to each other and looked at them. "Well u guys can, but the rest of us want to stay here and rest." said Kid and Black star as they sat on the floor staring at the TV. "Fine. Karin, Aelita. Are you coming?" said Ulrich as opened the front door. "Yeah. We're coming." said Aelita as they ran over to them. "Ok. Does anyone remember were Shinigami-sama lives?" asked Maka as they started walking down the street. "I think he lives in the huge house near the end of town! Were else would he be living at?!" said Aelita as she rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "So. Ulrich. Why are we heading to his house anyways?" they asked as they looked at him suspiciously. "We're going to see if he has a book on my kind. Then we're going to see if this book is here for us." said Ulrich as he stopped and jumped to one of the buildings roofs. "Ok. Now lets hurry. Its starting to rain." said Karin as they felt several drops of water. Several minutes later they finely reached Shinigami's house. "Oh. You've arrived. Come inside and dry off." said Shinigami as he opened the door and let us in. "Thanks master. But if you don't mind. I'd like to start looking for a book in your library." said Ulrich as he quickly dried off and was sitting in a chair. "Ok. The library is in the door behind you." said Shinigami as he started drinking a cup of tea. "We're going to go and help him now." said Maka as they finished drying off. "K. You know were to go." he said. Then they walked into Shinigami-sama's library. "Man. This place is huge!" said Karin as they walked over to the table Ulrich was sitting at. "Oh. Hey guys." said Ulrich as he was flipping though a book. "No. Wrong one." he said as he placed the book on a stack of books. "Do you need help putting these back on the shelf?" asked Aelita and Maka as they grabbed some books from the stack. "Yeah. Thanks. Looks like we're going to have to go to the X-rated section of the library." said Ulrich as he started putting books back on the shelf. "Ok. Lets go to the X-rated area." said Karin as she started walking to the section.

"Man. Its dark in here." said the girls as they held each others hand so they didn't get lost. "Maybe for u guys. But I can see just fine." said Ulrich as he walked ahead of them and started reading the shelf numbers. "Yeah. Just go ahead and brag about those vampire powers you have." said Karin as she had lost her vampire sight at and early age. "Row 667! Found it!" said Ulrich as he turned into the row. "What color should the book be?" asked Maka and Aelita as they walked up to him. "The book should be black and white. But be careful if u find it. The book may not let you pick it up." said Ulrich as he sat down and started looking at books on the lower rows. Then they started to search for the book. "Karin, Ulrich. Come over here." started Maka " I think I found the book." she finished as they came walking around the corner. "Yeah. That's it." said Ulrich as he looked at its spine. "Yeah. But you have to grab it. I can't for some reason." said Maka as she rubbed her hand. Ulrich then pulled the book off the shelf and headed for a table. "So Ulrich. What does it say?" asked Aelita as they all sat around him. "I can't make out the words very good. But I do know that it says that our parents are still alive somewhere." said Ulrich as he read the book. "Good. You can read more when we get home. Now lets go. This place is started to give me the creeps." said Karin as she grabbed his arm and started to walk toward the exit. Then they left the X-rated section of the library. "Now all I have to do is see if my book came in." said Ulrich as he jumped off the top level into the bottom level. "Why does he do that?" asked Maka as she looked at them. " He thinks it's a faster way then walking down stairs." answered Karin and Aelita as they walked down the stairs. "Ok. Thank you." said Ulrich as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Lets go home now. I've got what we came for." said Ulrich as he headed for the exit. "So you found the books you needed?" asked Shinigami as they walked though the door. "Yes. We're going now master." said Maka as they walked out the front door and left. "So. How was the trip?" asked Neji as they walked into the room. "It was ok. Now will you please leave me alone right now. I'm reading these book." said Ulrich as he sat in a chair and started to read. "So what does it say?" asked Maka and Aelita as they sat around him as he continued to read. "Right now I can't make out some parts of the book." Said Ulrich as he closed the book and rubbed his head. "Ulrich. Did you read the spine of the book? There looks like there is some writing on it." Said Karin as she walked over and grabbed the book. "No, but thanks for telling me." Said Ulrich as he grabbed the book back and started to read the spine. "Oh. Aelita, Karin. Come here for a second." Said Ulrich as he opened the book and left it on the table. "What is it?" they asked as they walked over. Then he cut their hand and let some blood drop onto the book. "What was that for?!" they yelled as they healed their cuts. "Sorry. But I needed some blood so I can read it better. See." Said Ulrich as the letters in the book started to glow blue and then he started to read.

"Wow. This is interesting." Said Ulrich several minutes later. "What is it now?" asked Maka as they had fallen asleep waiting for him. "Here. You guys read this page." He said as he turned the book around so they could read it. "Thanks." They said as they started to read. "Wow. That is interesting." They said after they read the page. "Yeah. It looks like some of us can become indestructible." Said Ulrich as he pulled the book around and continued to read. "Yeah. Now lets get some sleep." Said Karin as she closed the book and run her fingers though Ulrich's hair. "Fine. I'll get some sleep." He said as he got up from the table and headed to his room. "Man. That is weird. I'll have to reread that tomorrow." Ulrich said as he started to fall asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to find that the sky was still dark. "Is it still night?" he said as he sat up and looked at the clock. "No. It can't be. Right now its 7:30 in the morning!" Ulrich yelled as he jumped up and ran to the living room. "I see that your awake now." Said Soul and Kenta as they played the 360. "Did you guys notice that the sky is black this morning?" asked Ulrich as he sat next to them and started to play with them. They both then stop and stare at each other. "What's the matter?" he asked as he continued to play. "Well. It looks like some vampires came to town last night and they took control of the city." Said Black star and Stein as they walked into the room as well. "Why wasn't I informed on this?!" said Ulrich as he got up and looked at them. "Well for starters. You were asleep and Karin didn't want us to wake you up. And well, your room is so dark we couldn't find you." said Sonic and Neji as they came into this conversation. "Fine, well what are we going to do now?" asked Ulrich as he looked out a window. "Now then. Were is this vampire at? I have a few words for him." Said Ulrich as he stopped looking at the sky. "Oh Ulrich. So what did the book say?" asked Neji and Shadow as the rest of the group walked in. "Well, just to sum it up. Some of us are indestructible" he said as he started to get ready to leave. "Ulrich were are you going?" asked Kid and Kenta as Ulrich headed to the front door. "I'm going to go and find the guy that is taking control of our city" he said as he opened the door. "We're coming with you" they said as they all headed for the door. "Fine lets get going" Ulrich said as he locked the door. Then they started walking around the city asking for information on the vampire that was taking over Death City. "So did you guys find anything" asked Maka and Stein as everyone met at the shop. "My group didn't" said Kid as they sat down and started to catch their breath. "Same here" said most of the others as they sat down. "All I found out was that some people say a guy digging were Shibusen use to be" said Ulrich and Kogane as they were the last ones to enter. "Well lets go and check it out. Maybe we can find out were he went to next" said Maki and Aelita as they got up and stretched. "What was he looking for here" they yelled as they saw a huge hole in the ground. "Well lets start looking for something" said Soul and Sonic as they jumped into the hole. They continued to search in the hole for what ever they guy was looking for. "Whatever he was looking for. He found it" said Sasuke and Neji as they all started to climb out. "Wait you guys. Look at this" said Kogane as she start to pull out a large box. "Here let us help" said Kid and Black star as they slid back down to help her. "Damn this is heavy!" yelled Black star and Kogane as they pulled out the box. Then they dropped the box on the ground with a loud thud. "Lets open it!" said Karin and Aelita as the rest of the gang slid down to the box. "Fine, but hold on for a sec." said Ulrich as he started to read the symbols that were on the box. "Ok. Everyone put your hand on the box' said Ulrich as he put his hands on the front part of the box. "Ok we're done" said Stein and Maki as everyone put their hands on the box. "Hold on." Ulrich said as he started to lift open the box. The box started to glow white, and then the box opened slowly. "What is going on?!" Kid as several round objects came and landed near them. "Looks like the book was right." Ulrich and Aelita said as different colored lights starts to shine around several of the gang's members. "Yeah. Looks like their now indestructible." Aelita said as the lights started to dim down slowly.

Chapter 29: Chosen hero

"Sweet, we're now indestructible!" Stein and Black star yelled as they sat around in the shop. "We know. Now can you stop talking about it!" Maka yelled as she got annoyed. "Anyone want to go with me to the mall? I want to get out for a while." Kid and Sonic said as they grabbed their jackets. "We'll go. We need to get out for a while." said Soul, Kenta, Sasuke, Shadow, Stein and Black star. "Brother your not going with them?" Aelita asked as the rest of the guys left. "Nah. Just didn't want to go this time." answered Ulrich as he laid down in one of the couches. "So what do you guys want to do?" Maki and Karin asked as they turned down the TV. Then Ulrich fell asleep on the couch. "Looks like he's asleep." Kogane said as they got up. "Lets just let him sleep. He hasn't slept in a while." said Aelita as she pulled out her shoes. "Ok I'm ready. Lets go." Kogane said as she pulled out her skateboard and walked to the front door. Then they turned off the lights and left. Several hours passed then Ulrich awoke to a strange noise. "MMM?" Ulrich said as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Looks like I'm the only one here." he said as he got off the couch. "Looks like we finally found him." said a voice that echoed around the room. "Who's there?" asked Ulrich as he heard the voice. "Oh. How rude of me. Hi Ulrich!" Fortina as she ran out of the shadows and hugged me. "F…Fortina? I thought you disappeared." Ulrich said as he pulled her off. "Well I did, but my sister Blair told me to stop by and tell you some things." Fortina said as she sat down in one of the chairs that was in front me. "Ok lets hear it." Ulrich whispered as he sat down in front of her. "First off. My sister Blair said to start making renovations to the house. We're moving in!" shouted Fortina with excitement. "Then she told me to tell you that your job just hasn't begun, she then said quote 'Chosen one'" finished Fortina as she started to calm down. "Ok I understand the first part, but what was that last part?" asked Ulrich as he shook his head. "You don't know Ulrich?" yelled Fortina as her mouth dropped open. "No. What should I know?" he asked looking a bit worried. "Ulrich. Long ago in the our clan, there was a prophecy. A prophecy that someone that wore all black would rise up and save this world from the evil that is about to unfold." said Blair as she crawled into the room through the open window. "Sister!" yelled Fortina as she ran over and hugged Blair. "Nice to see you to little sis." Blair said as she hugged Fortina back. "Now back to what I was saying. Well, our clan thinks it may be you Ulrich." finished Blair as they sat around me. "Why do they think its me?" Ulrich asked as Blair and Fortina started to mess with his hair. "Because of what you've done so far, and you know what we mean Ulrich." Fortina and Blair said as they started to act weird. Then the front door opened and the guys walked in. "We're back Ulrich." Kenta said as Stein closed the door. "Ok. What did you guys get?" Ulrich asked as Fortina and Blair hid behind him. "Just some stuff. We didn't get you anything, sorry dude." Black star said as they dropped off their stuff in their rooms. "Its ok you guys. You can come out now." Ulrich said as he patted Blair and Fortina's head. "Hey, that's the bitch that attacked us a couple of months ago!" yelled everyone but Stein. "Calm down you guys! Their moving in with us and their going to be helping us now!" Ulrich shouted as started to push them back. "Ok, but we still don't trust them." they said as they all left to the guys room. "That was scary." Blair said as she and Fortina climbed out from behind me. Then the girls started to walk in the house. Laughing and talking loudly. "Guys. Don't freak out, but this is Fortina and Blair." said Ulrich as he rushed over to them, and introduced them. "Oh I remember you." said Kogane and Karin as they put their stuff down. "Nice to meet you, and for the record. We're here to help you guys." Fortina said as the girls sat down. "Yeah, and their moving in with us. Now if you guys will excuse me. I need to get building." Ulrich said as he walked out the front door and headed to the backside of the house. "Don't get comfortable just yet you two." Karin said as she headed to our room and closed the door. "That was weird." Fortina said as she sat down in a chair. "Yeah. You said it." Blaire said as she sat next to Fortina. "I can't believe that I'm the Chosen one. And just when I thought it was going to get peaceful." Ulrich said as he started building the new attachments to the house.

Chapter 30: Replacements

"WHAT?! You guys are leaving the group?" Ulrich yelled as everyone was in the middle of eating breakfast. "Yeah. We've decided that its time we left and moved on." Soul said as he finished eating. "Fine. We won't stop you guys from leaving." Kogane and Karin said as they finished eating and put their plates in the sink. "We'll be going now." Neji said several minutes later. "Bye guys." Ulrich said as Neji, Soul, Sonic, Shadow, Stein and the rest of them left the house. Ulrich then closed the door and sat down in a chair. "Its going to be ok Ulrich. We'll find some replacements." Karin said as she sat next to him. "Yeah. I hope so." Ulrich said quietly. Ulrich then pulls out a cell phone and starts to dial a number. "Who are you calling Ulrich?" Kogane asked as she leaned over my shoulder and looked at my phone. "I'm calling my brother. He sent me a letter several months ago asked can he join." Ulrich said. The phone then started to ring. "Hey brother. Yeah I'm doing good. Yeah I just wanted to tell you that u can join. Bring anyone else you want. We need new replacements. Ok see you when you get her. Bye." said Ulrich as he finished talking on the phone. "So when will your brother be here Ulrich?" asked Black Star as he walked in from his room. "He should be here right…. About now." Ulrich said as he walked to the front door. Suddenly the whole house dropped several degrees and ice started to cover the door. "Looks like your brother has arrived." Karin said as she rubbed her hands together. "Yeah." Ulrich said as he opened the door. "Ulrich!" yelled Kurumu as she jumped on him. Knocking Ulrich to the ground. "Hi Ulrich." said Moka and Tsukune as they walked in. "Get off of him Kurumu." said Mizore as she and Yukari walked in. "Fine." Kurumu said as she got off of Ulrich. "Thanks." Ulrich said as he stood up and starts to catch his breath. "Everyone. I'd like to introduce my brother, Tsukune." said Ulrich as he looked at everyone and pointed to Tsukune. "Hi guys. Nice to meet you." said Tsukune as he waved to everyone. "Hi Tsukune." Karin and them said as they waved back. "Ok so how do you want to divide us Ulrich?" asked Tsukune as he sat down in front of Ulrich. "Well everyone so far has their own room. So some of you may have to share a room with someone." Ulrich said as he looked at the new members. "Ok. Well I call being with Ulrich." said Mizore as she wrapped her arm around Ulrich's left arm. "Aww! I wanted to be with Ulrich!" whined Kurumu as Mizore stuck her tongue out at her. "Ok. Moka will be staying with Tsukune, and Yukari and Kurumu. You guys will be sharing the same room." Ulrich continued as he was dragged to his room by Mizore. Then everyone left to their rooms to unpack. "Its been awhile since I last saw you Mizore. How have u been?" asked Ulrich as he helped her unpack her stuff. "I've been ok Ulrich. Not much has been happening at the academy lately." answered Mizore as she finished unpacking. She then sat down on my bed and looked around. "So what do you want to do now? We've got the whole afternoon left." Ulrich asked as he sat down beside her. "Lets go to the mall." Mizore said as she stood up and headed to the door. They both step out of the room and head to the front door. "I hope you weren't planning on keeping Ulrich all to your self Mizore." Kurumu and Moka said as they stepped out of their rooms. "Lets get going Ulrich." Mizore said as she grabbed his hand and started running. Moka and Kurumu then started to chase after them as Mizore headed to the mall. "Why did this have to happen?" Ulrich said as he looked around. "Hey Ulrich. What do you think?" asked Mizore and Kurumu as they stepped out of the changing rooms and showed off some new clothes. "I like them. And I like what your wearing too Moka." said Ulrich as he saw Moka step out of the changing room quietly. "Ok. Just hold on a second Ulrich." they said as they went back in to change. They walked out several minutes later and headed to the register. "That'll be $250." said the cashier as she rang up all the items. "Ok." Ulrich said as he handed the cashier the money and grabbed the girls bags and left the store.

Chapter 31: First day at Yokai Academy

"Thanks for buying us the clothes Ulrich." Moka said as they continued walking around the mall. "Mizore -chan! Moka-san! I finally found you." said Nekonome as she walked over to them. "What? Is it time for us to head back all ready?" asked Kurumu as they stopped and looked at Nekonome. "Yep. Will you please go and get the others that are at the house Ulrich?" asked Nekonome as she looked at him. "Ok?" Ulrich said as he walked back to the house. "Wait. Their coming to the academy sensei?" Mizore asked as they waited outside. "Yeah. The chairman told me to bring the hero's of the human world to the academy." Nekonome said as she started to eat some raw fish. "Ok. We're ready now." Ulrich said as everyone walked out of the house with their stuff. "Alright. Now get on the bus please." said the creepy bus driver as the bus pulled up to the house. Everyone gets on the bus and its drives off. "Wow. I can't believe your going to the academy brother." Tsukune said as he started talking to Ulrich. "Yeah. So what's the school like anyways?" asked Ulrich as the bus drove into a tunnel. "Yay! Ulrich and them are going to Yokai Academy!" said Yukari as the bus neared the end of the tunnel. "Have a good time kids." said the bus driver as everyone stepped off the bus. "Sure." Karin said as the bus drove away. "Well. I've got to get back to the school. So please hurry back." said Nekonome as she rushed off for the academy. "Well we'd best get moving you guys." Kenta said as everyone looked toward the direction of the school. "Wow. The school sure is far away." Ulrich said as they finally arrived at the front gates of Yokai academy. The bell rings as Moka and Kurumu open the gates into the school. "Looks like we missed class." Tsukune and Mizore said as students started to exit the building. "Yeah. Well I'm going to find me a dorm. So bye guys." said Ulrich as he headed off toward the west end of the school grounds. "Wow. I just noticed something." Yukari said as Tsukune followed behind me. "What is that Yukari?" Moka asked as Karin, Black Star, Kenta, and Kogane left to find a dorm. "Tsukune and Ulrich are twins. Haven't you noticed that they look exactly alike?" Yukari said as she headed to the club room. "Wow we just noticed that too." said Mizore and Kurumu.

"Ah. Finally found a dorm." Ulrich said after several minutes of looking. "Ulrich? Why are you next to my dorm?" asked Mizore as she walked up to her dorm. "Cause this is my dorm. It was the only one available anyways." Ulrich said as he unlocked the door. " Oh ok." Mizore said as she smiled a little. Then they both entered their dorm and closed the door. Ulrich then starts to unpack his stuff and rearrange his dorm. "Hello? Ulrich can I come in?" asked Kurumu as she knocked on his door. "Sure. Come on in." Ulrich answered as he snapped his fingers and the door unlocked its self. "Oh. Just wanted to tell you that you and everyone else are part of the Newspaper club now." said Kurumu as she walked over to Ulrich. "Oh ok. I'll be sure to tell them. Anything else you need Kurumu-chan?" said Ulrich as he turned around and looked at her. "Nope. Well gets some rest Ulrich. Class started tomorrow." Kurumu said as she turned around and left Ulrich's dorm. Ulrich walks over and closes the door then lays down. He then starts to doze off after several minutes of peacefulness. "Looks like the first day went off ok. I wonder how tomorrow will be?" said Ulrich as he fell asleep.

Chapter 32: Monster duel

"Ok. Karin can you please answer the question for me?" asked Nekonome as she finished writing on the board behind her. "Then answer is negative 50." said Karin as she wrote the answer on the board then went and sat back down. "That is correct Karin-chan." said Nekonome as she sat down behind her desk. "Can someone please wake up Ulrich and Tsukune? Seems those two have fallen asleep again." said Nekonome as she looked at the clock. "I'll wake them up." said Mizore. She then freezes both of them in ice then melts it 3 minutes later. "c-c-cold." said both of them as they shoke them selfs. "Well. See you guy tomorrow. Class is over." said Nekonome as the bell rings. "Why did you have to freeze us Mizore? Why couldn't you have just shoke us instead." said Tsukune as everyone headed to the club room. "Sorry, but someone had to wake you guys up." said Mizore as she laughed a bit. "Yeah well. Just shake us next time." Ulrich said as he sat down in a chair. "When do you think Gin will show up?" asked Kogane as everyone started waiting for the club to start. Then Gin walks into the club room like as if he was called in or something. "We've got our self a major scoop this time guys." said Gin as he started writing something down on the board. "So what's the scoop?" asked Kenta and Black star as they waited patiently. "We're going to investigate the Monster duels that have been going on this past month." said Gin as he finished writing. "Now who volunteers to go undercover?" he asked. Everyone except Ulrich and Tsukune look down. "We'll both go undercover." Tsukune said as he high fived Ulrich. "Ok. There is going to be a duel this afternoon. We need you two to get in and try to get to the top." said Gin and Yukari as they handed Ulrich and Tsukune a schedule for this year's fights. "Well lets get this started. We need something new for the paper." said Karin and Kogane as everyone left the club room and headed outside. "So you guys are going to be in today's fight?" asked one of the students as the group headed to the back of the school. "Yeah. Me and Ulrich are going to be in it." Tsukune said as they arrived at the back of the school. "Welcome to today's monster duel everyone!" a student yelled as everyone in the whole school showed up. "Today's match is between the twin brothers, Ulrich and Tsukune vs. Saizou and Midou! Now lets get this fight underway!" yelled the student as a barrier started to form around the four fighters. "Time for some payback for what you did to me Tsukune." Saizou said as he popped his knuckles. "This isn't going to take long. Right brother?" Ulrich said as his eyes started to glow ice blue. "Yeah. Lets get this over with." Tsukune said as his eyes started to glow deep purple. Then Ulrich and Tsukune disappeared in a blink of a eye. "Where did they go to?" said Midou as he and Saizou started looking around for them. "Behind you." said Ulrich as he knocked Midou off his feet. "When did you?!" yelled Saizou as he turned around. Then Tsukune knocked Saizou off his feet as well. "Sorry, but this fight is over." Tsukune and Ulrich said together as they both kicked Midou and Saizou in the chest. Sending them flying out of the barrier and into a tree. "Their unconscious. The winners are Ulrich and Tsukune!" yelled another student as she rushed over and checked on Midou and Saizou. "That didn't even last two minutes brother. They were too easy." said Tsukune as everyone left and headed back to their dorms. "That was incredible you guys!" Kurumu and Moka said as everyone stopped in the middle of the forest. "Sure. If you say so." Ulrich said as he laughed a bit. "Well lets get going. We have to celebrate." Mizore and Yukari said as they both smiled at everyone. "Sure. Go ahead you guys. I need to talk to Ulrich privately though." said Karin as she stared down at the ground. "Ok, just don't be too long!" Kogane said as everyone walked off. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me Karin?" asked Ulrich as he leaned against a tree.

"I'm breaking up with you Ulrich, but only for right now. I can see that you like Mizore-chan a lot." said Karin as tears started to run down her face. "O-Ok Karin, but I'll always love you. I hope you know that." Ulrich said as he started to walk away. Several minutes later, Ulrich and Karin both walked out of the woods. "Ok. Lets head back to the club room. Its time to party." Moka and Black star said as their arms were full of stuff for the party. "It'll take too long to walk back. So let us get back to the club room." Tsukune said as he looked at Ulrich. "Ok. Everyone please stand still and what ever you do. Don't use any of our powers." Ulrich said as Tsukune and his eyes both glowed blue. In a flash everyone was away from the forest. Then they appeared inside the club room several seconds later. "Wow that was awesome!" Kenta said as everyone put the bags down and started to decorate. "Hey Ulrich. Can you come outside for a sec?" Mizore asked several minutes into the party. Both Mizore and Ulrich exit the club room and close the door. "She'd better not try to steal Ulrich first." Kurumu said as she took a bite out of her slice of cake. "So what is it that you want Mizore?" asked Ulrich as they started walking around outside. "I love you Ulrich. I really do." said Mizore as she blushed a little. "So do I Mizore. So will you go out on a date with me?" said Ulrich as he looked at Mizore. Mizore eyes widened. Then she replied. "Y-Yes Ulrich." said Mizore as she smiled and her eyes returned back to normal. "Why that little!" whispered Kurumu as she looked at them both from behind a tree. "Well lets head back. Everyone should be wondering where we went to." Ulrich said as he held Mizore's hand and started to walk back to the club room. "We're back. Now lets get partying!" Ulrich said as they entered the club room. Then everyone started to party as soon as Kurumu got back.

Chapter 33: The return of fairy tale

"Please take a newspaper." said Karin as students started to surround the table. "Wow. People really like the paper." Black star said as he handed several papers to a group of girls that stopped by. Several minutes later everything started to calm down and the newspaper club started to put their things away when several guys in black suites showed up. "Is this the Newspaper club?" asked one of the guys in black. "Yes. What do you want?" asked Ulrich as he looked straight at the guy. "Come with us. The headmaster wishes to speak with you guys." said the other guy as he started to walk away. "I wonder what the headmaster wants." said Moka as everyone followed the guys into the headmaster's office. "You may leave now." said the headmaster as he waved the guys away. The guys in black leave. Then the headmaster turned around in his desk. "Ulrich Aono. Tsukune Aono. Mizore Shirayuki. Moka Akashiya. Kurumu Kurono. Karin Maaka. Kenta Kurono. Yukari Sendo, and Black star. I've heard much about you guys." said the headmaster as he rested his head in his hands. "What have you called us for headmaster?" asked Tsukune as he looked at the headmaster. "You remember fairy tale right Tsukune?" asked the headmaster. "Yeah. Why?" asked Tsukune. "Well fairy tale is back and their stronger then ever." said the headmaster. Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune's eyes start to widen. "How can that be? I thought we got rid of fairy tale last time?" said Mizore as she looked at the headmaster. " Well. It seems as though the leader is Moka's older sister." said the headmaster as he looked at Moka. "NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" yelled Moka as her eyes turned crimson. "Well believe it. Now the reason I've called you up here is to tell you is that I'm in need of your services again." said the headmaster as he looked at everyone. "We understand. We'll be leaving now headmaster." said Ulrich as he headed to the front door. "Oh and Ulrich and Tsukune. Be careful cause your other brother and sister are involved in this as well." said the headmaster as everyone started to walk out. "YOU GUYS HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER AND A SISTER!?" everyone yelled as we started walking toward the dorms. "Yeah. We don't really talk about them cause there is some family issues between us right now." said Tsukune as he scratched his head. "Yeah. Oh Moka. What's the name of your older sister? I just want to know." asked Kenta and Kogane as they neared the dorms. "My sister's name is Yuki." said Moka as she started to shake a little. "Wait. You said your sister's name is Yuki right Moka?" asked Ulrich as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Moka as Ulrich then released her. "Tsukune. You don't think its her do you?" asked Ulrich as he looked at Tsukune. "Who knows. We'll find out when we see her." said Tsukune as they reached the dorms. " We'll continue this tomorrow at the club meeting. Bye guys." said Yukari as everyone split to their own dorms. "Wow. I can't believe we forgot that today we're going snowboarding in class." said Moka as everyone was on the bus. "Yeah. So were are we headed again?" asked Karin and Ulrich as they looked out the window. "We're headed to the land of the snow women. My homeland." answered Mizore as she popped in the seat in front of them. The bus then pulled up to the ski resort and stopped. Everyone then got off the bus and looked around. "Wow. Your homeland is beautiful Mizore." said Ulrich as he held her hand. "Welcome. My name is Tsurara and I'm Mizore's mother. Nice to meet you." said Tsurara as everyone walked up to the front door of the ski resort. "Hi. Nice to meet you too." said Ulrich and the others as they bowed to Tsurara. "Oh. So you must be Ulrich and Tsukune." said Tsurara as she looked at Ulrich and Tsukune. "Well go and have fun. See you later." said Tsurara as she looked at Mizore then left. "That was a little weird." said Kenta as everyone grabbed their snowboards. "Well lets get going." said Black star as he started to climb the mountain. Everyone then climbed to the top of the mountain and started to snowboard. "Hey. Has any of you guys seen Mizore? I swear she was just standing next to Moka." said Ulrich as he started to climb back up again. "Come here Ulrich." said Mizore as she can flying by on a snowboard made of ice. Mizore then grabbed Ulrich by the collar of his shirt as she went by him. "Hey get back here stalker!" yelled Kurumu as Mizore snowboarded away with Ulrich dragging along in the snow. "I hope Ulrich will be ok." Karin and Tsukune said as they both started to laugh. "Did you bring Ulrich with you?" asked Tsurara as Mizore walked into her house. "Yep mother. Just like you asked." said Mizore as she released me and sat down next to me. "That was so not cool Mizore." said Ulrich as he removes his shirt and dumped all the snow out. "Nice to see you again Ulrich." said a voice coming from a dark corner. "Who is there?" said Mizore and Ulrich as they looked around. "I'm sorry you guys, but he said that if I didn't Ulrich to lower his guard he would have killed the whole clan." said Tsurara as a man appeared behind Mizore and tied her hands together. "No way!" yelled Ulrich as the guy stepped out of the shadows. "Yep. Its been awhile since we've last met brother." said Miyabe as he walked over to Mizore. "Don't you lay a finger on her Miyabe. By the way I heard that your bringing fairy tale back." said Ulrich as he put his shirt back on and stood up. "You heard correct brother. Me, Yuki and Kahula are bringing fairy tale back." said Miyabe as he ran his fingers through Mizore's hair. "I said not to touch her!" said Ulrich as he grabbed Miyabe by the neck. Then there was a large explosion that came from Tsurara's house. "What's going on down there?!" yelled Kogane as everyone rushed toward the source of the noise. "You really are planning on fighting me aren't you Ulrich?" asked Miyabe as he healed his neck. "What's going on here Mizore?" asked Moka and Karin as everyone rushed to her side. "Ulrich is about to fight his brother Miyabe. But I've got a bad feeling about this." said Mizore as she untied her arms, then rubbed her wrist. "Don't do it Ulrich! You've never been able to beat Miyabe before, so don't try to now!" shouted Tsukune as Ulrich's eyes turned deep blue. Then Miyabe and Ulrich collided with each other as they then started to fight. "I can't tell who's winning." said Black star and Kenta as the fight started to move faster. "You've lost brother." said Miyabe as he pierced Ulrich through the chest. " ULRICH!" everyone yelled as Ulrich fell to his knees. "Weakling." said Miyabe as he wiped the blood off his hands. But then a large shockwave blasted out from Ulrich. "What's this feeling? Ulrich's demonic aura is darker and stronger." said Moka as a dark aura started to surround Ulrich. "Ulrich is turning into a ghoul/vampire. We need to stop him and get him back to the headmaster." said the inner Moka as the aura dispersed and Ulrich rose to his feet. "So that last move didn't finish you off. I'll finish you with this now." said Miyabe as he flexed his muscles and walked toward Ulrich. " That's enough Miyabe. We must get back and recruits move members." said Yuki as she grabbed Miyabe by the shoulders. "Fine. Lets get going." said Miyabe as he turned around and started to leave. Then out of no where Ulrich appeared behind Miyabe and kicked him in the back. "Sorry about this brother, but this fight is over." said Yuki as she pierced Ulrich through the heart. Yuki then bite into Ulrich's neck and drained some of his blood. "Come on Yuki. Lets get going!" said Kahula as she drove up in a car. Yuki and Miyabe step into the car and they drive off. "Ulrich!" screamed Mizore as she ran toward him. "Tsukune. Remove my rosario. We need to get Ulrich to the headmaster and quickly." said Moka as she looked at Tsukune. "Ok." replied Tsukune as he pulled off Moka's rosario. Moka then transformed into her vampire self. She then picked up Ulrich and looked at everyone. "Lets get going. Ulrich's body temperature is dropping and rapidly too." said Moka as she started to run toward the academy.

Chapter 34: Family day

"AH!" yelled Ulrich as he woke up in the infirmary. "I see your awake Ulrich Aono." said the headmaster as he walked out of the shadows. "Ah Ulrich. Your awake now!" said Kurumu and Mizore as they both hugged him. "Ow. Careful I'm still injured." said Ulrich as he hugged them both back. "Ulrich. You see then thing hanging around your wrist?" said the headmaster as he pointed the thing hanging around Ulrich's wrist. "That there is a restrictor. Its there to help you learn control of the ghoul that is inside of you." said the headmaster as he started to leave the room. "Well have a good day Ulrich Aono." said the headmaster as he left the room. "Wait. I turned into a ghoul?" asked Ulrich as he looked at Mizore then everyone else. "Yeah. You turned into a ghoul and started to attack Miyabe like crazy. If it wasn't Yuki and Moka you would still be trying to kill people." said Karin and Kenta as they closed the door. "Wow." said Ulrich as he sat up and removed the bandage that was around his head. "I'm so sorry Ulrich! I didn't know that that was going to happen." said Mizore as she started to cry. "Its ok Mizore. I don't blame you for anything." said Ulrich as he kissed her. "Ulrich. Did you get a good look at Yuki's face before she attacked you?" asked Tsukune as he walked over. "Yeah. And all I have to say is that Moka is our sister." said Ulrich as he stood up and looked at everyone. "How am I your sister?" asked Moka as she looked at Ulrich. "Cause your sister Yuki is also me and Tsukune's sister." said Ulrich as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. I can't believe Moka is sister to both of them." said Yukari as everyone started to leave the room. "Yeah." said everyone as Ulrich signed out.

"Welcome back Ulrich-san!" said Nekonome sensei as we all walked into the class room. "Thanks. Question sensei." said Ulrich as he took his seat. "What is it?" asked Nekonome as she turned around. "Why is it so suddenly cold in here, and why is it raining and snowing at the same time?" asked Ulrich as he rubbed his hands together. "I don't know." said Nekonome as she started teaching again. Then bell rang several minutes later ending class. "Have you heard? Moka, Ulrich, and Tsukune are family." said a classmate as the newspaper class headed to lunch. "You don't say. I figured they were. They do have so much in common." said another student as everyone started eating lunch. "Wow. Everyone is talking about that now." said Kurumu as she looked around. "Wait. Isn't today family day as well?" asked Karin as she looked at everyone at the table. "Oh shit. It is!" said Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore together. Then several people enter the lunch room and take a seat the at the table. "Hi Ulrich. Tsukune." said Tsurara. "Oh so that's the Ulrich and Tsukune you've been talking about." said Ageha as she looked at them. "Ulrich, Tsukune. This is my mother Ageha." said Kurumu as everyone started to eat again. "Well its time for PE. Lets get going." said Moka as everyone throw their food away. "Cool. I wonder what we're going to be playing this time." said Tsukune as everyone headed to PE. "Ok. Guys first and today we will be playing soccer." said Kotsubo as the guys walked out of the changing rooms. "Ok. Everyone split into two teams." said Kotsubo as he picked the two captains. Then the captains picked their players and everyone went to their respected team. "This is going to be good." said Kogane as the game began. "Why do you say that?" asked Ageha. "Cause in this match its Ulrich vs. Tsukune. Their both on different teams." said Kurumu as Ulrich came rushing by them with the ball. Several hours later the game came to a draw. "Time for sudden death mode. Captains pick your best player and send him to the middle." said Kotsubo as he looked at the score board. Both Ulrich and Tsukune walked to the center of the field and placed their foot on the ball. "And begin!" shouted Kotsubo as he started the timer. "Sorry Tsukune, but your team has lost." said Ulrich as he neared the other teams goal. Ulrich then kicked the ball high into the air. Then he did a back flip high into the air and screw kicked the ball into the goal. Everyone was speechless as Ulrich landed on the ground softly. "Team ice is the winner. Wasn't that match exciting?!" yelled Kotsubo as the guys walked off the field and onto the bleachers. Then the girls walked onto the field. Ready to play their game of soccer. "This is funny to watch." said Black star as the girls started the second quarter of the match. "Yeah. Kurumu and Yukari don't know how to play, and Moka is too afraid to kick the ball." said Kenta as he looked at the scoreboard. The match was over in several more minutes with Kogane's team being the winner. "Mizore, Kurumu come here!" yelled Tsurara and Ageha at the same time. "You love Tsukune right?" asked Ageha as Kurumu walked up to her. "Yes why do you ask mother?" said Kurumu. "Then you need to hurry up and take him. Before he gets away and finds another girl." said Ageha. "You love Ulrich right?" asked Tsurara as Mizore walked up to her. "Mom I'm not going to freeze Ulrich. So don't even ask me to." said Mizore as she looked at her mother. "Fine. Just be sure to bring Ulrich/Tsukune home in time for the wedding. You know what I mean." said Tsurara and Ageha together. Then they all walked away and headed back to the others. "Well we'd better get moving. Its time for the last class of the day." said Ulrich after everyone got changed back into their regular clothes.

Several hours later everyone parents started to leave just as the last bell of the day rang. "Well bye Ulrich, and Tsukune." said Tsurara and Ageha as they turned and left the school. "Wow. Family day was a little weird today. Don't you think?" asked Ulrich as he and Tsukune headed to the club room. "Yeah. You said it." said Tsukune as he pulled out his Ipod and started listening to it.

Chapter 35: Beginning of the war

"Hey. Has anyone seen Ulrich this week? He's missed class for a week now." asked Nekonome as the newspaper club held another meeting. "Nope. None of us have seen him either. And the school needs him now at its most critical time." said Moka as everyone starts marking off spots that they've looked through on the large map in the back of the room. "Well. To tell you guys the truth. Both me and Karin saw Ulrich leave in the middle of the night yesterday." said Mizore as she and Karin both looked at the floor. "How come you guys didn't tell us earlier?" said everyone as they looked at both Mizore and Karin. "Sorry, but we forgot about it." said Karin. "Yeah well. I think we just found a new article for the paper." said Kenta as everyone started cleaning up. "True. Well if anyone finds any evidence of where Ulrich may be tell everyone." said Mizore as she headed to her dorm. Everyone then heads to there dorm. "I wonder where Ulrich went to." said Mizore as she finished changing and was about to go to sleep. Then there was a loud thud outside her dorm door. "What was that?" said Mizore as she opened her door. "H-Hey Mizore." said Ulrich as his eyes were ice blue and was bleeding from his chest and arms. "Ulrich! Quick come inside." said Mizore as she helped him inside. "Sorry I left without saying anything. I just had something to take care of." said Ulrich as Mizore tended to his wounds. "Its ok. Just tell us next time. The whole school was in a uproar when you left." said Mizore as she finished wrapping Ulrich's wounds. "Hey Mizore. Is it ok if I stay here tonight? I don't have the energy to walk right now." asked Ulrich as he looked at her. "Sure." said Mizore as she blushed a bit. "Thanks." said Ulrich as he then fell asleep after he finished talking. Mizore then heads to her room and falls asleep on her bed. "Ulrich wake up sleepy head." said Mizore as she shook him by the shoulders. "I'm awake now. So will you please stop shaking me." said Ulrich as he looked at her. "Sorry. Well we'd better get going. Class is about to start." said Mizore as she stopped shaking Ulrich and helped him stand up. "Well lets go. Nekonome and the others are going to worry if you don't show up either." said Ulrich as he walked out of the dorm. Then both of them started to walk to class. "Hmm. Looks like Mizore-chan is absent today as well." said Nekonome. "Well lets just get started with class." she said as she started to write on the board behind her. Mizore and Ulrich then walk into the class. "Sorry we're late sensei. Mizore had to help me get to class." said Ulrich as he started to walk to his desk. "ULRICH-SAN!" everyone in the class yelled. Ulrich was then jumped on by Kurumu, Kogane, Moka, Karin, and Yukari. "Wow. I was missed a lot." said Ulrich as he tried to push them off. "Ok you guys. Get off of Ulrich. We need to continue class." said Mizore and Nekonome as they started to pull them off one by one. Ulrich is unconscious from Moka sucking his blood and Kurumu smothering him with her breasts. "Mizore. Your excused from class today. So will you please take Ulrich out?" said Nekonome as she lifted Ulrich up. Then an announcement came on. "Nekonome. Will you please release all students from the newspaper club?" said the headmaster. Then the announcement was over. "Your excused." said Nekonome as she looked at everyone from the newspaper club.

"Wow. I can't believe we got out of class today." said Tsukune as everyone headed to the club room. "Hey Tsukune. I've been wondering." said Karin as everyone sat down in a chair inside the club room. "What is it?" asked Tsukune as he flicked Ulrich on the forehead. "Who is the oldest in your family? And who is the strongest?" asked Karin as everyone looked at her then Tsukune. "Miyabe is the oldest. Second oldest is me and Tsukune. And the youngest is our sister Yuki." said Ulrich as he rubbed his forehead. "The strongest in the family is Yuki, but I've got a feeling that is about to change." said Tsukune. "Why do you say that?" asked everyone as it suddenly got dark. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!" yelled Ulrich, Tsukune, and Moka as they turned around. Then one whole section of the club room explodes and smoke fills the room. "I knew it was time for it to begin." said Ulrich as he looked through the hole in the wall. "Knew what was to begin?" asked Karin and Mizore. "Then day when fairy tale would make its move." said Ulrich as several people started to appear outside.

Chapter 36: War against fairy tale

"Why is fairy tale even here?" asked Yukari as everyone stood up and brushed the dirt off their clothes. "I don't know, but we need to evacuate everyone from the school grounds." said Ulrich as he put a fire out that was behind them. "Ok. Then after that what are we going to do?" said Kurumu as everyone looked at Ulrich. "You guys are going to leave with everyone else. Me and Ulrich are going to stop fairy tale our selves." said Tsukune as he high fived Ulrich. "No. We're not leaving you guys alone." said Karin and Moka as everyone started to evacuate students. Several minutes later everyone met back near the club room. "Ok, everyone has been evacuated." said Kenta as everyone looked outside. "We know your in there Tsukune. Just surrender and no one will get hurt." said Miyabe as everyone walked outside. "No. Not till you and fairy tale stop trying to cause chaos in the human world." said Tsukune as he looked at fairy tale. "Fine by you. If people die its all your fault cause you could have just done what I said." said Miyabe as he casted a barrier around the school. "Get going you guys. This fight is between us and Miyabe." said Ulrich as ice claws formed over his hands. "No we're not leaving you guys alone." said the girls as they stood next to Ulrich and Tsukune. "Come on you guys. Lets go." said Black star and Kenta as they grabbed the girls and dragged them away. "What are you guys doing?! Do you want them to die?!" they yelled as they started to struggle. "Their doing this so you guys don't get hurt." said Kenta as he let them go. "But still. Why won't they let us help?" asked Mizore. "Cause Mizore. Ulrich loves you and he would hate him self if something happened to you. And Karin. Tsukune loves you and he would hate him self as well if anything happened to you." said Black star as he looked over at the fight that was going on. "Wow. I can't believe we beat him brother." said Ulrich as he wiped the blood off his forehead. "You fools. I was just a distraction. Yuki should almost be done disabling the protective barrier." said Miyabe as he coughed up blood. "Damn it! We've got to hurry." yelled Ulrich as he rushed into the school and headed to the school's basement. "Wait for us!" yelled Kenta as he and Black star cast a barrier around the girls. Then Kenta and Black star ran for the basement. "Damn! We're no use to them now." said Mizore as they all tried to break the barrier. "I see you defeated Miyabe." said Yuki as the guys rushed into the basement. "Drop it Yuki. Now!" shouted Ulrich as they looked at her. "Sorry, but your too late." said Yuki as she placed a small blue orb into the pedestal in the middle of the room. "HAHAHA! Now the plan is complete." said Yuki as they barrier surround the demon world started to fall apart. "DAMN YOU SISTER!" yelled Tsukune and Ulrich as a dark aura started to swirl around them. "Dude. I think we should go and try to restore the barrier." said Black star as a huge section of the barrier broke off. "Yeah. Lets go." said Kenta. They both then sneak off to the pedestal and look at the orb. "You really plan to fight me?" asked Yuki as a dark aura surrounded her. "Yes. And we're not going to hold back either." said Tsukune as his eyes turned crimson red. "Fine, but lets make this fair. Kahula get out here." said Yuki as she dispersed her aura. Then all four of them started to fight. "Hey. The barrier is down. Lets go check on them!" yelled Moka as more sections of the barrier broke apart. "Ok. Lets get moving." said Karin as they all rushed to the basement. "I can't believe we're losing to them." said Ulrich as he flipped over Yuki. "We're here to help!" said Kurumu as the girls got in between them. "No. We'll handle them. You guys need to go and try to help restore the barrier. Kenta and Black star already used all their demonic energy to help restore it, but that isn't enough. Now go!" shouted Tsukune as he blocked one of Kahula's attacks. The girls then rush over to the pedestal and look at the orb. "Tsukune. Lets end this with that move." said Ulrich as they both hid behind some stone pillars. "Are you insane Ulrich?! That move may kill us both!" said Tsukune as fire started to surround them. "it's the only thing left. So lets do this." said Ulrich as he high fived Tsukune. "Just want are you two planning?" said Yuki as she shoot flames at both of them. "Sorry, but this fight is over sister." said Ulrich as he deflected the flames with a wave of his left hand. "No way. Your going to use that move?!" shouted Kahula and Yuki as Ulrich and Tsukune started to glow. "ELEMENTAL TWIN ASSHAULT !" yelled Ulrich and Tsukune together as Ulrich grew ice claws, and Tsukune grew flame claws. Ulrich and Tsukune then flew through both Yuki and Kahula twenty times at the speed of sound. "I can't believe you guys pulled it off." said Yuki as she and Kahula limped out of the basement. Then Ulrich and Tsukune rushed over to the girls. "We can't restore the barrier." said Moka as they had almost spent all of their demonic energy. "Move. We'll finish restoring the barrier." said Ulrich as he started to move them away from the pedestal. "You can't! If you use all of your demonic energy now. You'll die!" yelled Mizore and Karin as Ulrich and Tsukune placed their hands on the orb. "Sorry, but we have to save the demon world, and the human world." said Tsukune as he and Ulrich started to send their demonic energy into the orb. "STOP! We don't want to lose you!" shouted all the girls as the barrier started to repair its self. "We're sorry, but its already been done." said Ulrich as their hands slid off the orb and the barrier finished restoring its self. Then everyone passed out cause almost all of their demonic energy was gone.

Chapter 36: day one of Vacation

"I wonder when they'll wake up." said Moka as Tsukune and Ulrich were still asleep. "H-Hey guys." said Tsukune and Ulrich as they both slowly opened their eyes and looked at everyone. "Thank god you guys are ok." said Yukari as everyone hugged them both. "Ouch. Careful. Don't forget we're still injured." said Tsukune as he hugged back. "So, how long were we out?" asked Ulrich as he sat up. "You've been out for 2 weeks." said Moka as she sat down in a chair. "2-2 weeks?!" said Ulrich and Tsukune as they looked at everyone. "Yeah. You guys spent so much energy during the fight that it took that long for your bodies to heal." said Mizore as everyone sat down in a chair. "Hi. Oh seems like you two are awake now." said Ms. Nekonome as she peeked into the room. "Hi Ms. Nekonome." everyone said as they waved at her. Ms. Nekonome would then wave back at them. "Oh. Ulrich and Tsukune. Can you please hurry up and change into your regular clothes?" asked Ms. Nekonome as she stepped into the room. "Ok." they answered. Then everyone stepped out of the room so Ulrich and Tsukune could change. "So… where are we headed?" asked Karin several minutes later as they walked to the bus stop. "Well we're on summer break. So… We're headed to the human world." said Gin as the bus pulled up and everyone got on. "How you guys doing?" asked the bus driver as Ulrich and Tsukune sat in the front. "We're doing fine. Thanks for asking." they answered as they both looked at the lockets that were wrapped around their left arm. "So… what do you guys want to do first?!" asked Kenta as the bus pulled into the tunnel. "Well We're going to the beach. I don't know what you guys are doing." said Karin and Mizore as they both smiled at each other. "That sounds like a great idea. Who all agrees we should go to the beach?" asked Ms. Nekonome as everyone looked at her. "Sure. Lets go!" everyone shouted as they all headed to the beach. "So… what do you guys want to do first?" asked Ulrich as everyone finished changing into their bathing suits. "I don't know." said Moka as everyone, but her jumped into the water. "That sucks that Moka can't get in the water." said Kenta as everyone swam around. "Hey Ulrich. You've got a phone call." said Gin as he stepped onto the beach. "Oh ok. Thanks Gin." said Ulrich as he walked over to answer the phone. "I wonder who he's talking to." said Mizore as everyone got out and sat in the sand. Moka and Tsukune then stood up and walked over to Ulrich. "So who was it Ulrich?" asked Moka as she stood next to him. "Oh. Its nothing. Just an old friend of mines." said Ulrich as he smiles slightly. "I've got to find a way to get away from everyone. And quickly." thought Ulrich as he went to go change. "Hey. I'm going to go somewhere. Meet you guys back at the hotel." said Ulrich as everyone finished changing and started to collect their stuff. "Ok Ulrich. Just don't be long." said Ms. Nekonome as she looked at him. "No promises." said Ulrich as he started walking off. Waving over his shoulder to everyone. "Well everyone. Let's go!" said Karin as she then smiled. Everyone then put everyone thing on the bus and headed into town. I wonder what Ulrich's doing?" asked Kurumu as they walked down the street. "Who knows? Oh lets stop and get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." said Aelita as she then appeared behind them. They then turned into a restaurant and find a seat. "Wow. This place is nice." said Mizore as everyone looked around. "Hey guys. Look who it is." whispered Yukari as everyone looked toward the back of the restaurant. Sitting in the back is Ulrich and Miyabe. "What are those two doing together?!" whispered Karin as everyone pretended to look at their menus. "We'll see soon enough." said Tsukune as the waitress showed up and got their orders.

Chapter 37: day one of vacation. Part two

"Wow. That was some good food." said Kenta as the waitress came and picked up their plates. Ulrich and Miyabe then got up and started to leave. "Hey. Their leaving. Lets follow them." said Kurumu as Tsukune paid the bill. "Ok, but we have to be sure they don't notice us." said Moka as everyone got up and left. "So… what is it that you wanted to show me brother?" asked Ulrich as they walked out of town and up a hill. "I'll tell you when we get there." said Miyabe as they started to near the top. Moka and the others still following them. "Wow. Their going pretty high up." said Yukari as they stopped and hide behind some trees. " Did you hear something?" asked Ulrich as he turned around. "No. Now since we're here. I can tell you." said Miyabe as a barrier started to form over the top of the hill. "Hi there brother." said Yuki as she walked out from behind a tree. "What do you two want?" asked Ulrich as his eyes flashed a deep purple. A knife slides out of one of Yuki's jacket sleeves. " Sorry about this Ulrich, but your getting in the way of our plans." said Yuki as she rushed toward him. Ice forms over Ulrich's hands. He then lifted his right hand up. Stopping the knife in its tracks. "Sorry, but its not going to be that easy." said Ulrich as he pulled the knife out of her grasp. "So tell me. What's your plan this time?" asked Ulrich as he kicked Yuki back toward Miyabe. "Can you see what's happening?" asked Kenta as Karin, Moka and Tsukune got close to the barrier.

"All their doing right now is talking." said Moka as she continued looking through the barrier. "Can I tell him sister? Since it'll be too later for him to do anything." asked Miyabe as he looked at Ulrich. "Sure, but then we have to leave." said Yuki as she slowly started to heal herself. "We plan to fuse the human world, digital world and the demon world together. And yes Ulrich. We know about lyoko." said Miyabe as he finished healing Yuki. " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID THAT?!" yelled Ulrich as his eyes started to glow crimson. The barrier then starts to crack. "Let's go Miyabe. We've spent enough time here." said Yuki as she looked at Ulrich. Miyabe and Yuki then disappear in a loud popping noise. "I know your there you guys. So come on out." said Ulrich as he shattered the barrier. Everyone then came out of hiding and walked up to Ulrich. "So what did you guys talk about?" asked Aelita as everyone backed away a little cause Ulrich's demonic energy was turning into a demonic aura. "They plan to fuse the human world, lyoko and the demon world." said Ulrich as he started to calm down. "No way!" said Karin as she looked at the ground. "What's lyoko?" asked Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu. "We'll show you tomorrow, but lets head back to the hotel. Ms. Nekonome must be getting worried about us." said Kenta as he turned around and started to leave. "Where have you guys been?" asked Ms. Nekonome as they walked into the hotel several minutes later. "Sorry. We were just walking around and we lost track of time." said Moka as everyone sat down in a chair in the lobby. "Ok. Time to split into two for your room." said Gin as he walked into the hotel. "Ok." said everyone as they looked at each other. Ms. Nekonome then split them up into groups of two and handed them the room key. "Wow. This room is huge." said Mizore as she opened her's and Ulrich's room. "Yeah." said Ulrich as he sat down on one of the beds. "I'll be back later Ulrich/Tsukune/Kenta. I'm going to the hot springs." said Moka, Mizore and Karin at the same time. All the women then leave their rooms and head to the hot springs. "Ahh. This feels great." said Mizore as they all stepped into the hot spring. "You said it." said Aelita. "I wonder what the girls are talking about." said Ulrich as the guys were playing a card game. "Maybe something about us or some girl problems." said Kenta as he looked around. "Yeah. I getting bored now." said Tsukune as they started to put the cards away. "So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Ulrich as he yawned. "I don't know. How about we go mess with the girls?" said Kenta as he smiled slightly. "Fine, but lets hope we don't get caught." said Tsukune as he stood up. The guys then walked out of the room and headed to the other hot spring.

"Did you guys hear anything?" asked Aelita as they guys started making noise on the other side of the hot spring. "Yeah, but what was it?" said Karin as they all moved toward the wall separating the two hot springs. "Hey. Watch this." whispered Ulrich as he put one of his hands into the water. Ice then starts to form over the hot springs and the hot springs with the girls. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Moka as all the girls climbed out of the hot springs. "Lets get out of here, before they notice it was us." said Kenta as he and Tsukune stood up. The guys then rush back to their rooms as the girls changed back into their previous clothes. "Hey. I'm back." said Mizore as she walked into the room. "Hey." said Ulrich as he looked over at her. "Wow. You seem tired Ulrich. Why don't you get some sleep." said Mizore as she laid down on her bed. "ok." said Ulrich as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 38: return of black star

"Do we really have to come with you guys?" asked Kenta as he looked around the store. "Yes. Cause this is payback for scaring us last night in the hot spring." said Moka as she walked out of the changing room. "I think we've found what we want now." said Mizore as she tapped Tsukune and Ulrich on the head. "Ok." they both said as they got up and headed to the cashier. The cashier then rings up everything as Ulrich pulls out a couple of bills and hands them to the cashier. "So where to next?" said Yukari as they headed back to the hotel. "We don't know what you guys are doing, but we're going somewhere." said Kenta as he and the rest of the guys placed the girl's clothes in their rooms. "Ok. We'll call you if we need you." said Karin as the girls started going through their new clothes. "So just were are we going?" asked Tsukune as they guys started skateboarding toward the other end of town. "To meet a friend." said Ulrich as he jumped and grinded along a bar. "Hey guys!" shouted Black star as he jumped down from a roof and landed near them. "Who is he?" asked Tsukune as everyone came to a stop. "He's name is Black star. He was part of the original team." said Kenta as he high fived Black star. "So where have you been dude?" asked Ulrich as they picked up their skateboards and entered a nearby café. "Sorry, but I promised the others that I wouldn't tell." said Black star as he looked around. "That sucks." said Kenta as a waitress came by and handed them each a menu. "So… how have you guys been?" asked Black star as he took a bite out of a slice of pizza. "I've been ok, but me and Karin aren't together anymore." said Ulrich as he took a sip from his Pepsi. "That sucks. And let me guess. Tsukune is your twin brother and Kenta is just hanging around for some weird reason." said Black star as he took another bite out of his pizza. "Yeah that's about it." said Kenta and Tsukune as they both finished their soda. Ulrich's cell phone then starts to ring as the waitress comes by to pick up their plates. "Umm sir. Your phone is ringing." said the waitress as he handed the bill to Tsukune. She then picked up the plates and walked off. "Hello?" said Ulrich as he answered the phone. "What's the matter Karin?! Ok. We're on our way." said Ulrich as he closed the phone and stood up. "What's the matter?" asked Tsukune as they got up and followed Ulrich. "Something is happening at the hotel. And the girls can't seem to fight for much longer." said Ulrich as he eyes turned a deep crimson. "Lets get going." said Tsukune as he's eyes turned crimson as well. The guys then get on their skateboards and rush back to the hotel. When they arrive they find the hotel engulfed in flames.

Chapter 39: beginning of the world's destruction

"What the hell?!" shouted Kenta as they stopped and put their skateboards behind a tree. "Ok. Black star and Kenta. You get the others out of the hotel. Me and Tsukune will find and get the girls out." said Ulrich as they rushed into the lobby. "Ok, but lets hurry." said Black star as they then split up. "Damn. Do you remember the room they were in?!" asked Tsukune as he turned into a dead end. "I think they were in room 60." said Ulrich as he pulled Tsukune away from a falling piece of wood. "Thanks. Now lets get going!" said Tsukune as he started running down an open hall. "Ok. We've got all the humans out. Now lets just Ulrich and Tsukune can find the girls in time." said Black star as he and Kenta sat down by the ambulance. "Finally." said Kurumu as Ulrich kicked the door down. "Lets get out of here." said Tsukune as he picked up Yukari and started to run. "But Karin, Moka and Mizore are still inside." said Aelita as she rushed out of the room. "You guys get out. I'll find them." said Ulrich as a huge part of the ceiling fell and separated them. "NO! we're not leaving without you." yelled Kurumu. Ulrich then snaps his fingers. Teleporting them outside. "I'm sorry Kurumu." said Ulrich as he headed to the top floor. "Is there anyone else inside?" asked one of the firemen as Tsukune and them were pulled toward the ambulance. "Yes." said Aelita as she took a deep breath from the oxygen mask. "Damn it! Cause we just got a tip that there's a bomb placed inside!" said the firemen as he looked back toward the hotel. "Karin, Mizore, Moka! Were are you?!" yelled Ulrich as he ran around the top floor looking for them. "Ulrich? Is that you?!" shouted Karin as she looked around a corner. "Finally found you. Lets get out of here." said Ulrich as he started to run toward the stairs. "We can't leave yet. We still have to get rid of the bomb." said Moka as she pointed to the small ticking device in the far corner of the room. The bomb then starts to tick faster. "Shit! We have 4 seconds to get out of here." yelled Mizore as she looked at the bomb. "Sorry about this you guys." said Ulrich as he snapped his fingers. Teleporting Karin, Moka and Mizore outside. "NO! ULRICH!!" shouted Karin, Moka and Mizore as the top floor of the hotel exploded. "AHH!" yelled Ulrich as he flew through several trees. Landing against a car. "Ulrich!" yelled Karin and Mizore as they rushed over to him. "Uhh." said Ulrich as he started to fall. Karin and Mizore then catch Ulrich before he hit the ground. "We need help!" yelled Karin as they placed Ulrich up against a tree. Mizore then placed a hand on Ulrich's neck. She then quickly pulled her hand back. "This isn't good. Ulrich's body temperature is dropping and quickly too." said Mizore as she picked up Ulrich and started to walk toward the doctors. "We'll take it from here." said one of the doctors as he took Ulrich from Mizore and placed him in the ambulance. "We're going with you." said Karin as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. Mizore then climbed in behind her. "I can't believe he risked his life to save you guys." said a doctor as the ambulance speed off toward the hospital. "Yeah." said Karin as tears started to form in her eyes. The ambulance then pulled up to the hospital. "Sorry, but you must stay here." said a nurse as Ulrich was rushed to the ER. The others then came rushing in. "So is Ulrich going to be ok?" asked Aelita as they sat down in the lobby. "We don't know yet." said Mizore as she wiped away some tears. Suddenly the lights dimmed a little as one of the doctors walked out. "You may now visit him, but right now he's asleep." said the doctor as he walked past them and into the cafeteria. Everyone then walked into Ulrich's room and sat down in an open chair. "Why is it that he always puts his life on the line for us?" asked Moka as they sat there looking at each other. "Who knows." said Kenta as the lights started to dim even more. "Hello." said Anju as she climbed in through an open window. "Anju!" said Karin as she ran and hugged Anju. "Its nice to see you big sister." said Anju as she hugged back. "Come on Anju. Ren is on his way now." said Boogie as she struggled around in Anju's grasp. "Ren? Why is Ren coming?" asked Karin as she let go of Anju and looked her in the eyes. "Well… mother and father want him and me to bring you, Ulrich and the rest of you back to the house." said Anju as she looked away from Karin. "Enough talk. We have to get moving." said Ren as he climbed in through the window. "Ok." said Anju as all the lights in the hospital turned off. Ren then removed all the stuff from Ulrich's body and picked him up. "We'd better get moving. The lights will turn back on in a couple of seconds." said Moka as she held the window open for everyone. Everyone then jumped out the window and landed on the ground quietly. They then took off in a run toward the east. "So… how you been sister?" asked Anju as they keep running. "I've been good. How has everything been at home?" asked Karin as they rounded a corner. "Keep quiet you two. We're almost there." said Ren as he speed up some. Henry Marker then appeared several feet in front of them. "Hurry up! Elda is about to wake up." he said as the sun started to sink below the horizon. Everyone then rushed into the house that slowly started to appear as the sun sunk lower below the horizon. Blood then started to flow from Ulrich's nose and mouth as Ren walked farther into the house. "Ren. Place him on the table please. Elda just woke up." said Clara as she walked into the hallway. "Ok." said Ren as he wiped some blood off his shoulder. Then he placed Ulrich down on the table and walked off. "Hi Karin!" said Elda as she walked out from the basement and hugged her.

"Hi grandmother." said Karin as she hugged back. "Umm mother. He's over there." said Henry as he pointed to the table. "Wow. Ulrich's connected to so many people." said Kurumu as she looked around. "Hmm. Looks like Ulrich is out of commission for now. So lets beginning the plan." said Miyabe as he typed in some letters into the computer. "Yep and nice use of the bomb by the way." said Yuki as she stepped into the elevator behind them.

Chapter 40: The problem with Ulrich, Tsukune and Karin

"So do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Karin as Elda walked away from the table. "Yes, but may I please talk to you and him in private?" asked Elda as she pointed to Tsukune. "Ok." they said as the followed Elda into another room. "Karin. You know that blood problem you have?" asked Elda as she started looking through some books. "Yes, but what's this got to do with Ulrich?" said Karin as she stood there watching Elda. "Just listen to what she has to say Karin." said Tsukune as he started to flip through some of the books Elda throw on the floor. "Thank you Tsukune. Now down to business." said Elda. "To put it in simple terms for you. Ulrich has the same blood problem as you and so does Tsukune." said Elda as she sat down and started to read a large black book with weird white designs on the spine and cover. "WHAT?!" yelled Karin and Tsukune as they looked at her then each other. "You heard me, but the problem is that Ulrich has a more serious case of it then the two of you." said Elda as she looked up from the book. "Just wanted to say that Ulrich's starting to wake up." said Moka as she walked up to the door. Elda, Karin and Tsukune then walk out of the room and into the room where Ulrich is. "H-Hey." said Ulrich as he sat up, clutching his side. "Hey brother. How you feeling?" asked Tsukune as he walked over to Ulrich. "I feel a little weird, but other then that I feel great." said Ulrich as he looked around. "Yay! Ulrich's awake!" said Yukari as she ran and hugged Ulrich. "Ulrich!" said Kurumu as she jumped and hugged Ulrich as well. Ulrich then falls off the table and lands on the floor. "Ow." said Ulrich as he fell and landed on the ground. "That's enough you guys. He's still injured remember." said Black star as he picked Yukari and Kurumu up and off of Ulrich. "Ok. Will everyone but Henry, Clara, Ulrich, Karin and Kenta please leave the room?" asked Elda as she slowly tapped her fingers along the edge of the table. "Ok, but as soon as your done we have to leave. Ms. Nekonome must be getting worried about us." said Moka as everyone left the room. "So what have you found out mother?" asked Henry as everyone sat down in a nearby chair. "You all know of the blood problem Karin has right?" asked Elda as she looked at everyone. "Yes." they all replied at once. "Yeah well. Ulrich and Tsukune have the same thing. I don't know how, but they do." said Elda as she looked around the room. "No way. That can't be true." said Ulrich as he looked at Elda. "Believe it Ulrich. Cause that's the truth." said Elda as she looked up at Ulrich. Ulrich and Tsukune then quickly look toward a window. Their eyes turning midnight blue. "What's wrong?" asked Karin as she looked at them. "We've got to go. Bye." said Tsukune as he opened a nearby window and they both jumped out. "Where are you two going?!" yelled Karin as she looked out the window. "Fairy tale is on the move again Karin. Let's get going." said Kenta as he looked into the room.

Chapter 41: Beginning of fairy tale's plan

"So that's why they left so quickly." said Mizore as the rest of the group chased after Ulrich and Tsukune. "Yeah, but I've got this feeling as if something bad is about to happen. Something that is going to change us forever." said Aelita as everyone cleared the forest and started running on foot. "So where is this factory at anyways?" asked Moka as they took a left turn and continued running. "We're almost there." said Black star as they started to speed up. They then start to hear gun shots and explosions as they reached the top of a hill. "Out of our way!" yelled Ulrich as he kicked 4 guys out of his way. He then rushed inside the factory. "We've got to help." yelled Kurumu. They then descended the hill and rushed into the factory. "Took you guys long enough!" shouted Tsukune as he throw one guy out a window then sliced a guy in half with his katana. "Where's Ulrich?" asked Karin as she kicked a guy in the face. Sending him flying. "He headed down to the basement. Lets go help him out." said Tsukune as he headed for the stairs that led to the basement. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Ulrich as a strong gust of wind blasted they group as they reached the basement. "And what if don't brother? You plan to kill me?" said Yuki as she taunted Ulrich. "Looks like we're too late." shouted Kenta as he ran to the computer and started typing. The ground beneath everyone then started to shake violently. "We need to get out of here sis. The digital world, Lyoko, is about to merge with the human world." said Miyabe as he walked into the room. "Sorry brother, but we'll finish this next time." said Yuki as she and Miyabe faded into dust. "NO!" shouted Ulrich as he slammed a fist into the ground. Causing the ground beneath his fist to break. "Come on Ulrich! We need to get out of here!" shouted Yukari as parts of the ceiling started falling apart. "Fine." said Ulrich as he stood up. A huge part of the ceiling then fell and blocked the only way out. "Damn. How do we get out now?" said Karin as they started looking around. "Tsukune, Moka, Mizore. Come here for a sec." said Ulrich as he looked at everyone. "What is it?" asked Moka as they walked over to him. "I need you to get everyone out as soon as I finish this jutsu." said Ulrich as he looked down at his right hand. "Ok? I hope you know what your doing Ulrich." said Mizore as she looked at him. "So do I." he answered as he started doing hand signs. "FROZEN RASENSHURIKEN!" yelled Ulrich as he raised his right hand over his head. Ulrich then rushed forward and slammed the jutsu into the wall. All the walls behind the one Ulrich hit then collapsed. Forming a tunnel. "Get going!" shouted Ulrich as he fell to one knee. "Lets go!" yelled Black star as he started running through the tunnel. Everyone then rushed through the tunnel and ran for cover.

"That was close." said Ulrich as he slowly walked up to everyone. Ulrich then falls onto his back. Breathing heavily. "That was reckless of you." said Karin as she started to heal Ulrich. "I know, but we've got bigger problems now." said Ulrich as he pointed toward the factory. A large beam then shot out for the factory. "Looks like Lyoko is merging with our world." said Kogane as everyone looked at the large beam.

Chapter 41: delay of fairy tale's plan

"So know what are we going to do?" asked Kenta as everyone started walking back toward the hotel. "I don't know. We'll discuss this back at the hotel." said Ulrich as he turned down the volume on his Ipod. "Ok. So you ok Ulrich?" asked Mizore as they rounded a nearby corner. "Yeah. I think so." said Ulrich as he rubbed his left shoulder. "That's good." said Mizore as she looked at him and smiled slightly. Ulrich smiled back, but then it disappeared as he looked straight ahead. "There you guys are!" shouted Ms. Nekonome as the gang got closer to the hotel. "Hi Ms. Nekonome." everyone said as they walked past her. "So where have you guys been?!" asked Ms. Nekonome as everyone took a seat in the lobby. "First we went and saved some people from a burning building. Then we found out about the rest of Fairy tale's plan. So we went to try and stop them, but we got there a little too late." said Tsukune as he wrapped some bandages around his right arm. "Yeah. And now we have to stop them from fusing the demon world with this world. Or we're all doomed." said Karin as she walked over to Ulrich and started to heal him.

"Ok. So you can tell the headmaster that when we get back." said Gin as he walked into the room. "Why? Where are we going?" asked Moka as everyone looked at him. "I just got a call from the headmaster. He says he wants us all back in the demon world right now." said Gin as he looked around. Everyone then sighed as they stood up and head to their rooms. "Don't bother. Me and Ms. Nekonome already got your stuff packed and on the bus." said Gin as he headed out the front door. "So where do you think Fairy tale will go to try and fuse the demon world with the human/digital world?" asked Kogane as everyone got on the bus. "I don't know, but I bet their going to try to fuse the world real soon. Since they want to complete their plan so quickly." said Mizore as she stared out a window. "yeah." said Ulrich as he rested his head on a cold window. He then started to fall asleep as the bus drove into the dimension crossing tunnel. "Ulrich. Wake up Ulrich!" shouted Karin as she shook Ulrich by the shoulders. "I'm awake. I'm awake." said Ulrich as he yawned slightly. "Welcome back you guys." said the head master as everyone stepped off the bus. "Hello head master." everyone said as they bowed to him. "Well lets get back to the school. I have something ever important to tell you." said the head master as he looked at everyone. "Ok." said everyone as they then started to walk toward the school.

"So why and what did you call us for head master?" asked Moka as everyone sat in the head master's room. "The reason I called you guys back is because the demon world was starting to fall apart during your absence." started the head master. "Now then. What I wanted to tell you is that Fairy tales plan has been put on hold for awhile." continued the head master as he looked around the room. "Do you know why that is?" asked Tsukune. "No, but just as you left the human world I got a message saying that their plan is on hold." said the head master. "Ok. Well if you will excuse me. I need to go look for something." said Ulrich as he stood up and left the room. "Well I'd best let you guys be off. I can sense that there is stuff that is troubling you." said the head master as he snapped his fingers. The front door then slowly swung open. "Bye head master." said everyone as they stood up and walked out.

Chapter 42: Darkness in Ulrich's heart

"Hey! Wait up brother!" shouted Tsukune as he ran to catch up with Ulrich. "What do you want?" asked Ulrich as Tsukune cached up with him. "Just wanted to check on you. Cause you left like you were pissed or upset." said Tsukune as they walked toward their dorms. "Ok. Well can you tell the others not to bug me today? Cause I'm not feeling too good right now." asked Ulrich as he and Tsukune separated and went to their dorms. "Sure Ulrich." said Tsukune as they both entered and closed their dorm door.

_You know its time to leave everyone don't you? _

"Yeah, but I know that if I leave they'll try to bring me back." said Ulrich as he walked into the small kitchen. _True, but Fairy tale may also follow you. So if you leave, you'll be doing more good then harm. _"This voice in my head is starting to make sense." said Ulrich as he started to cook some ramen. Then their was a knock on the door. "Ulrich? Are you ok?" asked Karin as she knocked on the door again. "Karin. Can you please leave Ulrich alone? He's not feeling well." said Tsukune as he stepped out of his dorm. "Ok. When he's feeling good tell him to meet me at my dorm." said Karin as she started to walk away. _What's this? I sense a lot of darkness and hate in your heart. And its all because of Fairy tale. _"Wait, there's darkness in my heart?" said Ulrich as he placed a bowl by the ramen. _Yes. I also sense that you want to destroy Fairy tale, but you think you don't have the power to. _"That's because I don't have the power to destroy Fairy tale." said Ulrich as he poured some of the ramen into a bowl. _You have darkness in your heart. All you have to do is turn that into power and then you'll be able to destroy Fairy tale for good. _"The power of darkness? You think I should use that?" Ulrich asked the voice that's in his head. _Yes and I think you should learn how to use that power quickly too. Cause Fairy tale is secretly on the move right now. _The bowl of ramen falls from Ulrich's grasp and falls to the floor. "That god damn Fairy tale!" said Ulrich as he eyes glowed a deep crimson. _Yes. Now all you have to do is manifest that hate and darkness into the power of darkness! _Ulrich then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "The power of darkness feels good." said Ulrich as his demonic aura started to swirl around him. _Now lets go and get that cursed company, Fairy Tale! _Ulrich then climbed out of a nearby window and started in a quick run as soon as he touched the ground. "Ulrich? Sorry to come in, but I need to ask you… something." said Moka as she walked into Ulrich's dorm and noticed that he was gone. "Oh no." said Moka as she saw a little bit of Ulrich's demonic aura. She then took out her cell phone and called everyone, saying to head to the front of the school. "So what's the matter Moka?" asked Black star as everyone meet at the front of the school. "Its Ulrich. He's gone after Fairy tale, and all by himself too." said Moka. "What is his problem lately?!" said Kenta and Kogane together. "That's not all. Lately I've sensed some kind of darkness coming from Ulrich. And now he's been consumed by that darkness." said Moka as she looked at everyone. "Well we'll talk about this later. For now we need to go and stop Ulrich before he gets himself killed." said Mizore as she looked toward Ulrich's dorm.

Chapter 43: Rage and despair

"So that is where Fairy tale is." said Ulrich as he looked out over a cliff. _Yep. Now lets get down there and destroy them for causing everyone so much pain. _Said the voice in Ulrich's head. "Lets get this started." said Ulrich as he jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground quietly. "How much longer is this going to take?!" asked Yuki as she took a sip from her iced coffee. "It'll take at least another 3 hours before the plan is complete." said Miyabe as he walked up and sat beside Yuki. "Lets just hope your brothers and sisters don't try and stop us." said Kahula as she walked into the room as well. "Even if they try to stop us, their still too weak." said Yuki as she finished her coffee.

"Looks like Ulrich is headed east." said Black star as he looked at a nearby tree. "We'd better hurry. Before he does something stupid." said Aelita as she started running toward the east. Everyone then started to follow her. "So does anyone have any idea what this is?" asked Kenta as he pointed to the small piece of darkness that was floating around his left hand. "it's a piece of darkness that I found in Ulrich's dorm." said Moka as they rounded a corner and continued running. _Yes! Now kill anyone that gets in your way. So no one will ever hurt the others again! _said the voice in Ulrich's head as he knocked out the guards that were guarding the entrance. "Looks like this may be easier then I thought." said Ulrich as he kicked the front doors down. "ITS ULRICH! SHOOT HIM!" shouted a guard as he started to shot at Ulrich. "Like those little bullets will hurt me." said Ulrich as he appeared in front of the guy in a blink of an eye. "What the hel-!" started the guard, but Ulrich broke his neck before he could finish. _Watch out! There's someone behind you! _shouted the voice as a shadow loomed over Ulrich. "Time to die!" shouted several guards as they surrounded Ulrich. "Hmm. Sorry, but you'll be the ones dieing." said Ulrich as his eyes turned a evil crimson. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted all the guards as the whole courtyard exploded. "I think I just found Ulrich." said Tsukune as he pointed toward the large smoke cloud. _Good, now lets move on to the leaders. _Ulrich then walked out of the smoke cloud and headed toward the center of Fairytale. "Nice to see you again brother." said Miyabe as he and Kahula appeared in front of Ulrich. "Looks like you've gotten stronger since we last meet." said Kahula as she looked at all the destruction and dead bodies. "So looks like I get to kill you two first. Which means after you all I have to do is kill Yuki." said Ulrich as he popped his knuckles. "Bring it on!" shouted Miyabe as he and Kahula rushed toward Ulrich. Ulrich then withdrew his sword and blocked their attacks at the last second. "Dark wave." said Ulrich as he swung his sword upward. A black wave then shot out of the sword and collided with Kahula and Miyabe. "Looks like we can't hold back now." said Miyabe as he touched a small mark that is on his neck. "Yep." said Kahula as she did the same thing. The ground then suddenly cracked as a black aura formed around Kahula and Miyabe. "Wow. So that's your guys most strongest forms? How weak." said Ulrich as he stared at them with a smile on his face. "Time to wipe that smile off your face." said Kahula as she suddenly appeared an inch in front of Ulrich. She then kicked Ulrich in the face, but her foot just swung through. "Too slow." said Ulrich as he appeared below her. "Oh shit!" yelled Kahula as she looked down at him. "Darkness explosion." whispered Ulrich as all of Kahula's and Miyabe's black aura and energy was drained from them and into Ulrich.

Then the whole front area of the building was instantly blown up. Everything covered in black flames. "One down. Your next Miyabe." said Ulrich as he stepped over Kahula's dead body. "Do you really think you can kill me Ulrich? Your own brother?!" shouted Miyabe as he spit out some blood. A black sword appeared in Ulrich's hand as he raised it over Miyabe's head. He then swung it downward, thus slicing Miyabe in half. "Yes. I think I can." said Ulrich as he licked the blood off the sword. "We're almost there!" shouted Karin as the group closed in on Fairy tale's base. "What the hell happened here?!" said Kogane as everyone stopped and slowly walked around the front part of the base. "I bet it was Ulrich." said Black star as he looked at everyone. A loud scream then came from the very center of the base. "Lets move!" shouted Mizore as she rushed toward the center of the base. "Looks like no matter how hard you try brother. You'll always be a little bit too slow." said Yuki as Ulrich held her by the neck. "That's what you think." said Ulrich as his grip got stronger. "ULRICH! STOP IT!" shouted Moka, Karin, Mizore, Aelita and Kogane as they busted into the room. "Why should I? She deserve to die." said Ulrich as he squeezed Yuki's neck even more. "Looks like you've fallen into the darkness brother." said Yuki as blood started to flow from her mouth.

"No I haven't." said Ulrich as he snapped her neck. "What's happened to you Ulrich? This isn't you." said the girls as tears started to form in their eyes. "Yeah dude. This isn't something you would do so easily." said Black star as he hugged Kogane. Ulrich then looked down at his hands and noticed that they were covered in blood. "My god. I really have fallen into the darkness." said Ulrich as he continued looking at his hands. "Yep and thanks to your help Ulrich. I've now come to life." said a mysterious voice.

Chapter 44: Old/New dimension

"Who's there?" asked Kenta as everyone looked for the source of the voice. "I'm over here." said the voice as he appeared behind Karin. "Just who are you?" asked Moka as everyone turned and looked at him. "I'm the embodiment of all the rage and darkness in Ulrich's heart. My name is Demi." said Demi as he bowed to everyone. "I want you out of here. NOW!" said Ulrich as he glared at Demi. "No. Time for you and everyone else here to know their place!" said Demi as he started to float into the air. Suddenly a portal appeared in the center of the room. "What's going on?!" shouted Karin as everyone looked around. "I'm sending you guys to another dimension. Now have fun." said Demi as the portal expanded and sucked everyone in. "AAAAAHHHH!" everyone yelled as they were sucked in and separated. "Do you think he's alive?" asked a voice as it poked Ulrich in the shoulder. "Ugh. Yes I'm alive very much." said Ulrich as he sat up slowly, while rubbing his eyes. "That's good." said a boy with spiky orange hair. "Just who are you guys?" asked Ulrich as he looked at the three people kneeling front of him. "I'm Sora." said the kid with the spiky orange hair. "My name is Kairi." said the girl with long red hair. "And my name is Riku." said the guy with long blue hair. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ulrich."

Note from writer: Ok. Now the next story is going to be told from Ulrich's point of view. Just wanted to give you a heads up.

End of Story 1. Will Continue in Story 2.


End file.
